


Скажи мне "нет"

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band), Gackt (Musician) RPF, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Dubious Consent, Interracial Relationship, M/M, POV / Points of View, POV First Person, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Джон любит Гакта. Но ситуация сложная...
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown, jon underdown/rui watanabe





	1. Пролог

Что-то не сходится — самая малость!  
Кто мне в задаче исправит ошибку?  
Солоно-солоно сердцу досталась  
Сладкая-сладкая Ваша улыбка!  
М. Ц.

О, бурь заснувших не буди —  
Под ними хаос шевелится!..  
Ф. Т.

**Пролог**

Чертово солнце! Кто тебя просит светить в такую рань? Да ещё прямо мне в глаза? И голова болит так, что хоть сдохни. С трудом, но я все-таки открыл глаза и даже более или менее проснулся. Проснулся один. Чёрт! Кое-как собрав себя в кучу, я протопал на кухню. Если честно, я был бы очень рад кое-кого там увидеть. И я бы даже ему простил полную пепельницу окурков и пепел на полу. Но, конечно, никого не было. Только я, один в пустой квартире.

Я уже собирался налить себе кофе, когда затрезвонил телефон. Городской, конечно. Мобильного-то нет. И кто в такую рань?!. А, уже два часа пополудни…

— Алло…

Во рту — как будто кошки не только гадили, но ещё и дохли стадами. В трубке раздался сердитый голос, который я никак не мог опознать:

— Где тебя носит? У нас репетиция!  
— Не ори… пожалуйста…  
— А, похмелье?  
— Угу.  
— Так тебя ждать?  
— Да… А кто это?  
— Болван!  
— И тебе, Руи, доброе утро…  
— Так ты придешь?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я пришел?  
— Идиот!

Трубка запищала. Ага, лидер-сан не в духе. Я, честно говоря, тоже. Надо себя в порядок привести. Что ли.


	2. 1

А теперь давайте по порядку. Вчера я забыл у Гакта телефон. Вообще-то, началось всё это раньше… Но об этом я чуть ниже расскажу. Короче, я забыл у него телефон и вернулся. Время уже клонилось к ночи, работа закончилась, и в полутёмных коридорах мне никто не встретился. Я прошёл в гостиную, где, как я думал, оставил свой телефон. Но его я так и не нашёл. Зато я нашёл Гакта. Он — абсолютно голый — сидел на диване, широко расставив ноги, а перед ним, на коленях… Судя по длинным светлым волосам, это был Чача. Тоже голый. Светлые пряди закрывали его лицо, но не надо быть пяти пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, чем он был занят. Его руки лежали на бёдрах Гакта, а голова планомерно двигалась вверх-вниз. Я застыл как вкопанный и нервно сглотнул. Скажем так, это было совсем, совсем не то, что я хотел бы увидеть. Смотреть на то, как Чача делает Гакту минет… Я вдруг подумал, что многое бы отдал, чтобы побывать на его месте. Оказаться с Гактом тет-а-тет… Прикасаться к нему… Почувствовать его твердость, его вкус…

Наверное, я невольно всё-таки издал какой-то звук — хотя и лишился дара речи, — потому что Гакт вдруг взглянул на меня и сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой — пошёл, дескать, вон, не мешай. Просить дважды я себя не заставил — ноги сами унесли.

Как я добрался до дома, я не помню. Я был как пьяный и никак не мог выбросить увиденное из головы. И чем дальше, тем больше меня охватывали два чувства: ревность и возбуждение. Это было просто невыносимо. Я ненавидел Гакта и Чачу за это, но в то же время я не мог не вспоминать об увиденном и даже — мечтать о возможном развитии событий в случае смены актёрского состава. Меня грызла обида, и — хотелось отпихнуть Чачу и занять его место… Я никогда не смотрел гей-порно, но, думаю, то, что разворачивалось у меня в меня в мозгу в тот момент, именно им и было.

Я стоял под холодным душем и пытался согнать с себя всё это дерьмо. Мне не нравилось то, что я видел; еще меньше я сам себе нравился. Какого, спрашивается, я расклеился, как девица, выросшая на «Истории любви»?

Помимо свежих воспоминаний в памяти всплыла ночь в Париже. Мы только прилетели в Европу, нам предстоял почти месяц странствий, тяжёлой работы и пребывания в весьма ограниченном пространстве. В Париже мы решили всё-таки остановиться в гостинице — набраться сил перед туром. Итак, ночь в Париже… Как, чёрт бы его побрал, в кино… Двухместный номер, в котором, мать его, была только одна кровать. Ну, мы же экономили, хули! Так вот… Там кое-что было… Точнее не было. Хотя могло бы. Потому что пока мы только целовались, я не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. А потом… Когда он уже недвусмысленно стал намекать на продолжение, я перетрусил. Да-да. Я никогда не был с мужчиной раньше и… Я просто представил себе это и испугался. И я сказал: нет. «Как хочешь», — ответил он довольно спокойно, как будто ожидал такого поворота. И ушёл «побродить». В четыре часа утра только и гулять же! Потом всё было по-прежнему. Если не считать того, что раньше Гакт всё время был рядом, как будто боялся, что я денусь куда-нибудь, а теперь… На сцене — да, а вот за пределами я ему уже был неинтересен. И судя по тому, что я видел у него дома, теперь ему интересен Чача. Тьфу! И нет, я не на Гакта злюсь, не на Чачу, а на себя! Не будь я таким трусом, я был бы сейчас с ним, а не у себя дома, где даже пожрать нечего, потому что мне некогда сходить в магазин. И мне бы не пришлось стоять целую вечность под душем, стараясь сбросить напряжение. И душ, между прочим, нихуя не помогает. Блядь!

Выбравшись из-под душа, я отправился на кухню. Из продуктов я нашел только початую бутылку виски. Видимо, остатки с последней попойки. Выпить — это то, что нужно в таких ситуациях. Я отпил немного прямо из горла, подумал, не налить ли в стакан, и забил на это. Я хотел напиться до отключки — или пока виски не кончится — и лечь спать, но как только бутылка опустела, раздался звонок в дверь. Кто бы это мог быть? В такой час? Швырнув бутылку в мусорное ведро, я отправился открывать.

Я открыл дверь, даже не взглянув в глазок и не спросив, кто там, и замер от удивления. Если бы я увидел Санта-Клауса, я бы и то меньше удивился, наверное. Без всякого предупреждения, без повода и необходимости ко мне в гости заглянул Руи.


	3. 2

Вообще-то, Руи не имеет привычки заваливаться без приглашения. В этом плане он очень тактичен: никогда же не знаешь, чем может быть занят хозяин дома. Воспитанный, ничего не скажешь. Вот фак фанатам показать — это он может, а без приглашения не придет. Но вот сегодня ночью принес его какой-то чёрт. И судя по затуманенному слегка взору был этот чёрт не то пьян, не то в зелёном дыму (последнее маловероятно, но я уже ничему не удивился бы).

— У меня вокалист без вести пропал. Ты его не видел? — вместо «здрасьте» выдал он без всякой интонации.  
— Не видел, — подхватил я шутку. — В полицию звонил?  
— Звонил. Они не брали.

Только теперь он рассмеялся. Я ответил тем же. Говоря серьёзно, он имел все основания для беспокойства: из-за работы в YFCz я очень давно не появлялся в поле зрения своих bro in Fade. Т. ч. можно сказать: «пропал без вести».  
Я впустил гостя в квартиру. Руи скользнул по мне сумрачным взглядом, и я вдруг осознал, что стою перед ним в одном полотенце. Я же после душа так и не оделся! Но идти одеваться мне было лень, и я сделал вид, что так и задумано. Он спокойно прошествовал в сторону кухни.

— Извини, я уже всё выпил, — сказал я, проходя вслед за ним в кухню. — А жрать нечего, как обычно.  
— Я принёс.

Гости у меня бывали редко: хлебосольным хозяином меня никак не назовёшь, — все знают, что приходить надо со своим. Руи по-хозяйски взял с полки стаканы, разлил виски, закурил (хотя знает, что я этого терпеть не могу), и я вдруг почувствовал, что очень соскучился по нему.

— Давно не виделись, — пробормотал я почти смущенно и поднял стакан.  
— Угу.

Я так и не предложил ему сесть, и он стоял около раковины, стряхивая пепел прямо на немытую посуду, иногда встряхивал головой, откидывая с лица челку. Он глядел на меня, откровенно разглядывая и оценивая.

— Хреново выглядишь, — заключил он. — Твой монстр тебя совсем загонял.

«Монстр» — это Гакт. Не знаю, чем он Руи так не угодил, но иначе как «монстром», «этой пафосной сволочью» и «твоим-этим-какегомать» он Гакта не величает. Лично они, насколько я знаю, не знакомы… И что-то мне подсказывает, что Руи и в лицо Гакту что-то такое сказать бы не постеснялся. И выплевывая выбитые зубы, очень бы собой гордился.

— Он не монстр, — проворчал я. — И ты меня гоняешь не меньше.

Он криво улыбнулся и затушил окурок в грязной тарелке. И тут же достал очередную сигарету.

— Хоть окно открой, — сказал я.

А потом… Наверное, я был пьян. Я точно был очень пьян. А еще мне было грустно и одиноко… И разбуженные сегодняшними событиями фантазии никак не хотели угасать… И я был пьян… Других объяснений своим действиям я не знаю. Когда он повернулся, чтобы открыть окно, ко мне спиной, я вдруг, не очень-то соображая, что творю, подошёл к нему и обнял за пояс, зарывшись лицом в его волосы. Я прижимался к нему и чувствовал, как напряглось его тело, как сбилось его дыхание.

Я думал, что он оттолкнёт меня. Или скажет что-нибудь. (Как-то, очень давно, по пьяному делу я пытался в шутку его поцеловать, и Руи с такой силой отпихнул меня, что я не удержался на ногах и упал, уронив вместе с собой пару человек.) Но ничего подобного. Мы так стояли довольно долго; я вдыхал запах его волос и тепло его тела, чувствовал напряжённость во всём его теле. Он прижался ко мне спиной, так что я осознал со всей неотвратимостью, что под полотенцем у меня нет ничего, кроме меня самого… Мои губы скользнули по его уху, потом по шее. Он повернул ко мне лицо, и я поймал его губы. Он отозвался на поцелуй и ещё сильнее прижался ко мне. Я попытался расстегнуть его рубашку, но пальцы не слушались, и я просто рванул ее от ворота. Рука скользнула по его обнажённой груди. Это было довольно странно, но — очень приятно. Гладкость его кожи, запах, жёсткие волосы под моими пальцами, мягкие податливые губы и ловкий умелый язык… Он запрокинул голову, подставляя шею моим поцелуям. Остатки здравого смысла улетучились, когда я почувствовал, как его руки скользнули под полотенце на моих бедрах.

ЭТО было довольно неуклюже, быстро, сумбурно, и у меня мало что осталось в памяти. Как будто я снова подросток, чёрт возьми. Мы потом еще довольно долго сидели прямо на полу, целовались и молчали. Говорить… мне не хотелось, ему, думаю, тоже.

Потом мы всё-таки добрались до постели. И всё повторилось, только теперь было лучше. Я с ума сходил от того, каким Руи оказался нежным и податливым. Как-то это не вязалось с его привычным поведением. Он, определенно, был в этом опытнее меня… Хм. Да. Чего-то я о нём не знал. Хотя в тот момент я такими вопросами не задавался. Мне просто хотелось не выпускать его из объятий и слушать, слушать, как он выдыхает мое имя.

А утром, как уже было сказано, я проснулся один…


	4. 3

— Может, всё-таки поговорим?

Это уже было где-то неделю спустя после той ночи. Хотя в нашем с Руи общении мало что изменилось, я всё-таки чувствовал, что надо как-то… уладить всё это… Ну, или не уладить… Хотя бы прояснить. Мне не давало покоя то, что произошло… И я видел, что Руи не то сердится на меня, не то просто нервничает из-за случившегося.

***  
Однажды к нам в студию завалился Гакт собственной персоной. С того вечера, как я застал их с Чачей, прошло дня два или три, и всё это время мы не виделись и не общались. А тут вдруг — нате вам, мы припёрлися, хотя нас никто не звал. И как нашёл-то… Хотя с его связями это несложно… Короче, он пришёл. Весь такой… Гакт. Я с перепугу чуть микрофон не проглотил, а Руи… Вы когда-нибудь смотрели мультик про Тома и Джерри? Так вот, там коты так щетинились и спину выгибали очень смешно. Ну, Руи примерно так выглядел. Гакт, кажется, это заметил, но виду не подал.

Гакт вернул мне мой несчастный мобильник, мило с нами поболтал минут десять и откланялся. Я вышел его проводить.

— Спасибо, что вернул, — сказал я.  
— Да ладно. Зачем мне чужой телефон? — Гакт улыбнулся. — Ты… — Он нервно прикусил губу. — Извини, что тогда… так получилось. Я не думал, что нас застукают.

Поскольку меньше всего в данной ситуации я ожидал извинений, то растерялся и ответил не сразу:

— Забей. Это не моё дело.

Мне было неприятно говорить об этом. Наверное, это было видно по моему лицу, потому что Гакт понимающе кивнул и сменил тему.

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — спросил он светским тоном.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! — спросил я, не в силах скрыть удивления. — Я же тебе не говорил…

Fade в марте ожидали выступления в Канаде и Штатах, это было дело уже решённое, но я пока ничего не говорил Гакту — не то чтобы я это скрывал, а просто не до того как-то было.

— Мне не говорил. А Ю все уши прожужжал. — Он тепло улыбнулся и дружески похлопал меня по плечу. — Я бы всё равно узнал. Ты же ещё на меня работаешь.

Тут я занервничал и прикусил губу. Я, действительно, рассказал об этом Ю. И я не думал, что Ю побежит докладывать Гакту. Конечно, это не было тайной, но мы же разговаривали буквально накануне поздно вечером, и я сказал, что сам поговорю с Гактом и вообще… Я не собирался ничего скрывать! Просто так получилось! А выглядело теперь всё так, словно я пытался сбежать самым позорным образом.

— Извини, — пробормотал я. — Мы сами только недавно об этом узнали. И…  
— Забей. Это не моё дело, — произнёс он и рассмеялся. — Так когда?  
— В марте. Это ненадолго.  
— А, ну, это не так уж скоро… Удачно съездить! Пока!

Когда я вернулся в студию, меня встретили дурацкими шутками. Почему-то моё общение с Гактом вызывало у участников Fade приступы неадекватного веселья. Ну, у всех, кроме одного. Того самого, с кем я теперь пытаюсь выяснить отношения.

***  
— А смысл? — Руи взглянул на меня единственным видимым из-под чёлки глазом. — Я же не пьяная модель, которую ты склеил в баре, и теперь тебе надо как-то отбрехаться. Мне и так всё ясно.

Как? Как он может быть таким спокойным? У него что, каждый день пьяный секс с лучшими друзьями случается? Я находился в таком раздрае из-за этой дурацкой истории, что, казалось, вот-вот взорвусь, а Руи изучал ледяное спокойствие. И, хотя я чувствовал, что это только видимость, его тон и спокойное выражение лица поражали меня.

— А мне нет! — огрызнулся я. — Почему ты ушёл?  
— Ну… — Руи откинулся на спинку дивана и закурил. — Потому что мне очень хотелось избежать этой беседы. Но раз тебе это так необходимо…  
— Ну?

Он молча курил. Я ждал ответа. Он, наконец, затушил окурок и удостоил меня ответом:

— Ты бы никогда не сделал этого трезвым, — сказал он очень тихо.  
— Что? — Я не сразу понял, о чём он говорит.  
— А ещё ты тупой, — безжалостно добавил он.  
— Так поясни! — снова вспылил я.

Он вдруг потянулся к моим губам, я рефлекторно отпрянул.

— Ты чего?!  
— Ну вот, — спокойно сказал он. — Что и требовалось доказать. Трезвым ты бы этого не сделал.

Я осмыслил сказанное. Вспомнилась та пьянка, на которой я получил леща за попытку его поцеловать… Тогда я тоже был пьян…

— Так ты, — заговорил я, — из-за этого злишься?  
— Я? Злюсь? На тебя? С чего ты взял?  
— Ну, не на меня. На Гакта…

Руи показательно поперхнулся сигаретой.

— Этот-то тут каким боком?  
— Ну, если бы можно было убивать взглядом, Гакт после давешнего визита долго бы не прожил. А меня ты и вовсе последнее время избегаешь…

Он не ответил. Что-то мне подсказывало, что Гакта лучше было не упоминать, но как-то само с языка слетело.

— Извини, — пробормотал я, не зная, что ещё сказать. — Мне эта ситуация не нравится… Я… не хотел, чтобы так вышло…  
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся он. — Давай лучше забудем об этом. Можно подумать, мне всё это очень прям нравится.  
— Хорошо, — смирился я. — Как пожелаешь. Может, тогда скажешь, где тебе дорогу Гакт перешёл, что ты его так ненавидишь? Просто мне с ним ещё работать и работать, а если вы будете воевать…  
— Ты всё-таки тупой, чувак. С чего ты взял, что я его ненавижу? Кто тебе сказал такую глупость?  
— Да ты весь ощетиниваешься, как ёж, стоит тебе только услышать это имя! Трудно не догадаться! Он у тебя бабу увёл, что ли?

Руи снова поперхнулся, странно на меня посмотрел и послал меня к чёрту.

— Значит, точно бабу, — сказал я, не удержавшись от кривой усмешки.

Он не удостоил меня ответом, только выпустил дым мне в лицо. Этот грубый жест только убедил меня в моей правоте.


	5. 4

Мне снился странный сон. Будто бы я пришёл в дом Гакта. Дом был абсолютно пуст и тёмен, коридоры оказались неправдоподобно длинными и мрачными, как в фильме ужасов. Никого не встретив, я прошёл в спальню — там было темно, но я видел происходящее довольно отчётливо. Освещение в комнате напоминало старый порнофильм: чёрно-белая грязная фактура, сажа и мел. Сквозь угольную темень я видел Гакта: он занимался любовью с незнакомой мне женщиной. Из-за странного света её лицо казалось плоским, а тёмные волосы — чёрным провалом. Её длинные, неправдоподобно тонкие пальцы с длинными узкими ногтями впивались в плечи Гакта, и тонкая струйка крови, казавшейся чёрной, стекала по его белой спине. Занимаясь любовью, они не производили ни единого звука. Это был молчаливый танец с непонятным ритмом и рисунком. Чёрно-белые тела двигались и переплетались. Я смотрел на них, как заворожённый. Звенящая тишина и темнота, белые, видимые как сквозь туман, тела — всё это создавало прекрасную сюрреалистическую картину.

…это было похоже на сотворение мира. — С этой мыслью я проснулся.

***  
Я лежал на полу в доме Гакта: накануне мы так натренировались, что, судя по всему, я не смог доползти до кровати. (Ей-Богу, мне кажется, что Гакт решил перед моим отъездом в Канаду и Штаты выжать из меня все соки. На прощание, так сказать.) Я никак не мог вспомнить, почему сплю на полу. Всё тело затекло и болело.

— Гуду моринингу, — мурлыкнул надо мной кто-то.

Я поднял взгляд и увидел Ю; в руках он держал чашку, от которой шёл многообещающий парок.

— С утром, — пробормотал я и сел.

С удивлением я обнаружил, что спал одетый. Ю протянул мне чашку.

— Согрейся, — сказал он.  
— Спасибо… А… А почему я сплю на полу?  
— Ну, ты вчера со словами «идите вы все со своим спортом, я спать» завернулся в плед и уполз в угол. Мы решили тебя не трогать. Гакт с утра отловил меня и велел принести тебе кофе, пока — цитирую — «этот придурок там к хуям не замёрз». Он не в духе сегодня.  
— Спасибо, — сказал я. — Трогательная забота… А чего не в духе?  
— А чёрт его знает! На него иногда находит, знаешь ли… Я привык уже.

Да, что-то такое я за Гактом замечал. На него, как Ю выразился, находило временами: он погружался в себя, и, если иногда выныривал наружу, то только, чтобы дать какие-то распоряжения или надавать всем по шее — по обстоятельствам.

— Значит, на глаза ему лучше не попадаться? — спросил я.  
— Нет уж, ты попадись, пожалуйста. А то он решит, что я кофе тебе так и не донёс. — Ю рассмеялся.

Я улыбнулся в ответ. И тут в зал ввалился Гакт — сверкая очами и бормоча что-то себе под нос. О, это «накатило» я знаю очень хорошо: Руи этим тоже страдает; правда, он на людей не кидается при этом, а Гакту надо посвятить в своё состояние всех вокруг…

— Живой? — отрывисто спросил Гакт, мельком взглянув на меня.  
— Как видишь… — отозвался я.  
— Окей, — пробормотал Гакт и двинулся к тренажёрам.

Мы с Ю понаблюдали за ним какое-то время, а потом пошли восвояси, ибо около Гакта оставаться становилось всё опаснее.  
Дом Гакта напоминал муравейник: все были чем-то заняты, все работали, возились с чем-то; людей было столько, что я никогда толком не мог понять, сколько их. Иногда Гакт выгонял всех к чертям собачьим и оставался один или с одним-двумя друзьями, но потом всё возвращалось на круги своя… Что-то такое было в этом доме, из-за чего он словно жил своей собственной жизнью. Хотя, может, это просто дизайн интерьера такое впечатление производит, не знаю. В любом случае, дом Гакта был чем-то вроде маленькой вселенной, которая имела свои законы и странности. А центром этой вселенной был, конечно, хозяин дома. Лишних людей ту не было — я точно это знал. Случайно забрести в гости к Гакту невозможно. Каждый, кто приходил сюда, был зачем-то нужен: для работы, для общения, для чего-то ещё…

Поскольку Гакт в тот день был не в духе, все на всякий случай ходили на цыпочках и говорили шёпотом. Несмотря на суету, мы с Ю оказались бездельниками и решили позавтракать, для чего отправились на кухню. Заболтались и как-то незаметно перешли на перемывание костей Гакту.

— Мао-сама, — сказал Ю, — не с той ноги встал, шипит с утра на всех. Хотя если бы мне Чача всю ночь в ухо храпел, я бы тоже потом не в духе был.

Я чуть не поперхнулся. Сразу вспомнился тот злополучный вечер, когда я вернулся за телефоном и застал Чачу… за очень увлекательным занятием. А сегодня ночью, значит, они… И даже не очень это скрывали.

— Не знал, что Чача храпит, — пробормотал я, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
— Ну, не храпит, сопит… — отозвался Ю.  
— Ты откуда знаешь? — не удержался я.  
— Гакт жаловался. Давно ещё.  
— Он что, всё тебе рассказывает? — удивился я.  
— Ну, да…

Что, вот прям всё? И про Париж? Я молчал, смутившись. Ю, видимо, почувствовал, что ляпнул что-то не то и влез куда-то не туда, и заметно занервничал.

— Извини, — сказал он.  
— Всё нормально, — ответил я, проглотив подступивший к горлу комок. Но ситуацию надо было прояснить до конца, и я спросил: — А с Чачей у них?.. — Закончить фразу я был не в силах.

Ю пожал плечами.

— Хер их знает, — сказал он. — Они столько раз сходились и расходились, что я уже перестал обращать на это внимание. У них всё очень сложно, а меня они используют в качестве громоотвода.  
— Громоотвода?  
— Ну, такой шпиль на зданиях… от грозы…  
— А, понял… Теперь ясно, почему ты всё знаешь…  
— Ну да. Я мог бы много чего рассказать. — Он помолчал, о чём-то думая. — Но мне кажется, тебе… неприятно было бы… Я прошу прощения, что лезу не в своё дело…  
— Всё в порядке, — соврал я. — Я был бы признателен, если бы ты рассказал мне что-нибудь, чтобы я мог понять, что между ними происходит.

Мы обменялись ещё несколькими репликами примерно такого же содержания… (Господи, какие реверансы-то! Я последний раз такой вежливый японский слышал, когда на первую работу здесь устраивался.)

— Ну… — Ю подумал немного. — Они уже очень давно знакомы, понимаешь? — Я кивнул, и Ю продолжал: — Гакт тогда ещё только-только сольную карьеру начал. Он был совсем один, можно сказать. Ну, не буквально, конечно, но всё-таки. И он почти никому не был нужен… Потому что… Ну…без Malice Mizer он, все думали, ничего не стоит. Он, конечно, никогда не сознается, но я-то знаю, как ему было плохо. В общем, он был совсем один, можно сказать. И вдруг — Чача, весь такой красивый и обаятельный. К тому же, он как-то сразу… поверил ему, что ли… И они очень быстро сработались и вообще… Ну, и… Гакт ходил за ним, как привязанный. Чача старательно делал вид, что не понимает, в чём тут дело, но Гакт его так обхаживал, что это уже всем было заметно. Мы даже ставки делали… Правда, когда Гакт об этом узнал… Но это неважно. В конце концов, Чача сдался. То ли потому, что Гакт ему нравился, то ли потому, что Гакту проще дать, чем объяснить, почему ты его не хочешь. Короче, все были счастливы какое-то время. Но… Он же не может долго на чём-то одном сосредоточиться. В таких делах тоже. В один прекрасный день Гакт опять в кого-то влюбился, и… Чача ревновал, показательно рыдал, порывался поцарапать Гакту лицо — в общем, полный… Гакт потом долго ползал у него в ногах и просил прощения, Чача смилостивился — до следующего гактовского похода налево. И так раз восемь или десять. — Ю помолчал немного, а потом сказал, старательно не глядя мне в лицо: — Извини, тебе, наверное, неприятно. Но ты же сам сказал, что хочешь знать… К тому же, непохоже, что сейчас они в очередной раз сошлись. Просто… Ну, не любит он спать один… Извини. Наверное, это уже лишнее. Прости.

Почему он всё время извиняется и боится, что мне неприятно?! Неужели по мне так заметно?.. Я молча кивнул в ответ на его извинения. Что я должен был ему сказать? Мне не хотелось знать, чем Гакт занимается с Чачей… Но я же уже узнал! Мне стало тоскливо. Неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

— В Гакта все влюбляются, — сказал вдруг Ю. — Это неизбежно. Он как свеча, на которую летят мотыльки.

Что на это ответить, я не знал и молча кивнул. Ю был прав: я летел на Гакта, как мотылёк на огонь. И мне было очень больно…


	6. 5

Чем ближе была дата отъезда, тем Руи становился невыносимее. Гакт — тиран и деспот, но, думаю, Руи иной раз мог бы дать ему форы. С одной стороны Руи пытался добиться от меня невозможного (нельзя же ударить в грязь лицом перед Западом!), а с другой меня доставал Гакт: он как будто не хотел меня отпускать и всеми правдами и неправдами вынуждал меня бывать у него. Я так замотался, что в один прекрасный день послал обоих куда подальше и целый день просто валялся в постели. Вечером, когда уже стемнело, меня вдруг охватила тревога. Что-то случилось! Поддавшись этому чувству, я включил мобильный, и он тут же зазвонил.

— Ты не мог бы приехать? — услышал я глухой и слабый голос Гакта. — Мне плохо. Я один…

Судя по тому, как он говорил, ему и правда было хреново. Но почему он один?! В очередной раз на всех нарычал?.. Я, конечно, сразу помчался к нему. Пошёл дождь со снегом, дул ветер, и такси, как назло, было не поймать. Почувствуй себя героем дорамы: пробеги пару-тройку кварталов. Метро мне почему-то в голову не пришло…

Я был в панике: во время тура я достаточно насмотрелся на это «мне плохо» и ужасно боялся, что просто не успею.  
Дом казался абсолютно пустым, свет везде был выключен. С ужасом думая о том, что сейчас споткнусь об обездвиженное тело, я проходил по комнатам, зажигал свет и старался не думать о самом страшном. От одной мысли, что Гакт может лежать где-то тут, у меня холод пробежал по спине.

Гакта я обнаружил в ванной. Живым. И даже в сознании. Если это можно так назвать. Он сидел прямо на полу, был бел, как снег, кутался в халат и дрожал, по лицу его катился пот. Я окликнул его, и он уставился на меня ничего не видящим взглядом.

— Ты… — произнёс он не своим голосом, и мне показалось, что обращался он не ко мне или просто — не узнал.  
— Гаку, — позвал я, — это я, Джон!

Он снова посмотрел на меня чёрными провалами глаз. По спине снова пробежал холодок. Кое-как совладав с норовящим отключиться Гактом, я частично довёл, частично дотащил его до кровати. Когда такое первый раз случилось у меня на глазах, я, помню, был поражён не только состоянием Гакта, но и деловым спокойствием всех присутствующих: стаффа, медиков, Ю и Чачи. Но потом я встретился взглядом с Ю и понял, что скрывается за этим спокойствием. К таким вещам нельзя привыкнуть. Можно научиться вовремя поддержать и подставить плечо, оказать положенную первую помощь, поднести к носу вату с нашатырём, но привыкнуть — нельзя.

Теперь я оказался один на один с этим кошмаром и мысленно благодарил всех известных мне богов, что Гакт, видимо, почувствовав неладное, позвонил мне; что я включил телефон. О том, что бы с ним было в противном случае, я думать не хотел.

Гакт пришёл в себя. И хотя он всё ещё был бледен, выглядел он намного лучше, и голос стал почти прежним. Я, честно говоря, сам готов был грохнуться в обморок, но держался.

— Получше? — спросил я.

Он кивнул.

— Извини за хлопоты… Сейчас я… приду в норму…  
— Ты бы поспал, — сказал я. — Сколько ты спал сегодня?  
— Нисколько… Я не хотел спать. Дел был много… и вообще…  
— В другой раз, — почти зло произнёс я, — завещание заодно напиши.

Сам не знаю, какая муха меня укусила ляпнуть это. Но его отношение к себе просто взбесило меня! Я несусь очертя голову, чтобы помочь ему, делаю это по его же просьбе, а он готов закопать себя живьём потому только, что «было много дел»! Сам бы придушил!

— А оно давно написано, — спокойно отозвался он. — Но я понимаю, на что ты намекаешь… Shitsurei, shitsurei! * — произнёс он нараспев и улыбнулся.

Я невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Гакт сжал мою руку. Для больного хватка у него была довольно крепкая.

— Полежи со мной, — шепнул он.

Предложение меня несколько удивило, но я лёг рядом и обнял его. Мы лежали молча; я прислушивался к его дыханию, которое теперь было ровным, а не тяжёлым и сбитым, как во время приступа. Я чувствовал, что нужен ему сейчас. Я не знал, даже представить не мог, что творится в душе и мозгу этого странного человека, но видел, что его терзают какие-то демоны, ведомые, может быть, только ему самому, и бороться с ними ему приходилось один на один, без моей или чьей-то ещё помощи. Видеть его слабость было очень тяжело и странно. Я привык к тому, что он всегда был сильным и уверенным в себе человеком, который точно знал, чего хочет и как это получить. Но иногда его тело и сознание давали сбой, — тогда взгляд становился мутным и ничего не видящим, а тело обессиленно падало на пол или на руки стаффа и музыкантов. Я не верю в призраков, но почему-то мне кажется, что Гакт действительно их видит, — когда отворачивается от этого мира.  
Я осторожно провёл по его волосам, поцеловал его в висок и понял, что он крепко спит. Это несколько меня успокоило, но уйти я не мог. Так и пролежал рядом с ним всю ночь, пока он спал. Сам я заснул только утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shitsurei – слово, обозначающее выход за рамки приличий; в данном случае — Гакт намекает, что Джон беспардонно лезет не в своё дело.


	7. 6

Утром Гакт выглядел немногим лучше, чем накануне. У него поднялась температура, и он даже сидел с трудом, но порывался работать, как одержимый. Каким-то чудом мне удалось уговорить его полежать хотя бы ещё немного, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Ты похож на выходца с того света! Отдохни хоть немного, а то твой стафф при виде тебя помрёт со страху! — заявил я.  
— Хорошо, мамочка, — вяло огрызнулся он, забираясь всё же под одеяло. — Вот уж не думал, что в лице второго вокалиста обрёл ещё и няньку.

Он ёрничал, но по его лицу было видно, что ему очень плохо и что он рад моей компании. Я смотрел на него, и у меня сжималось сердце. Тоска навалилась на меня, проникая в самые глубинные закоулки моей души. Я осторожно провёл рукой по его волосам, он прижался щекой к моей ладони. Мы были вдвоём в его огромном доме. Почему он один? Сейчас, когда ему так плохо?..

— Хочешь, я никуда не поеду? — спросил я, ошалев от происходящего. — Забью на всё и останусь с тобой?  
— Куда не поедешь? — отозвался он.  
— Ну, в Канаду…

Гакт устремил на меня свой фирменный взгляд и довольно жёстко сказал:

— Ты рехнулся?!

Пожалуй, подумал я, он прав. Я последнее время — года два примерно — сам не свой. Почва уходила у меня из-под ног. Я судорожно перебирал в уме факты: ночь в Париже — его холодность и отстранённость после — их роман или не-роман с Чачей — его вчерашний звонок…

— Да, конечно, — пробормотал я, — ты прав. Это я зря. Глупость сморозил.  
— Иди домой, — произнёс он вдруг. — Со мной всё будет в порядке.

Вообще-то, это было обидно. Что он меня гонит? Но он так сказал это, что я понимал, что никаких возражений быть не может. Так что я проглотил обиду и ответил самым светским тоном, как будто уходил не от больного, а с коктейля:

— Да… Пожалуй, я пойду, действительно. У меня ещё много дел перед отъездом.

Гакт вдруг схватил меня за руку.

— Слушай, — сказал, нервно облизнув губы, — спасибо тебе за помощь. Но тебе, правда, лучше уйти. Честное слово, всё со мной будет в порядке. Не беспокойся.

Что это было? — спрашивал я себя, сидя дома и глуша один стакан за другим. Э, да я так сопьюсь окончательно. И зачем я ляпнул про «никуда не поеду»? Что за невыполнимые обещания? И что если бы он сказал: «да, хочу»? Неужели, я бы остался?.. Ну, да остался бы: Руи просто закатал бы меня в асфальт, только заикнись я об этом. И почему Гакт на это так среагировал, точно я ему предложил прогуляться босиком по полу из гремучих змей? И почему, вообще, он позвонил мне, а не Ю или… Чаче?

Из размышлений меня выдернул телефонный звонок.

— Где тебя, мать твою, носит?! — раздался в трубке голос Руи.  
— О… — Чёрт! Репетиция же! — Ну… э… я проспал, извини, — выкрутился я.  
— Проспал?! Это сколько пьяных шлюх нужно было оприходовать за ночь, чтобы так проспать?! Дуй в студию!

Это была одна из последних репетиций перед отъездом, и ничего странного, что Руи весь был как на иголках. Но я его энтузиазма уже не разделял почему-то. Всё то время, что нам оставалось, я работал, как и вся группа, изо всех сил, но делал это как что-то само собою разумеющееся: голова у меня была под завязку забита совсем другими вещами. И чем дальше, тем больше я ловил себя на том, что чувствую себя так, будто всё бегу и бегу куда-то и никак не могу остановиться.

С Гактом мы так и не увиделись ни разу перед моим отъездом. Он даже не позвонил мне, чтобы пожелать счастливого пути. Сволочь… Вообще, мне казалось, что он меня отталкивает от себя, но при этом всё-таки как будто держит на привязи. Тоже нашёл йо-йо…

Правда, к моменту прибытия в Канаду моя хандра немного поубавилась. Всё-таки правы те, кто говорит, что работа — лучшее лекарство. Но я то и дело замечал, что жду звонка, sms, письма — чего угодно — от Гакта. От такого открытия я чуть не взвыл! Да что со мной такое?! Когда это я успел превратиться в сопливую гимназистку? Я старался гнать от себя неприятные мысли или хотя бы залить их алкоголем. Иногда мне это даже удавалось.

Нью-Йорк встретил нас своей обычной погодой и оглушил американской речью. После стольких лет в Японии — не считая короткого пребывания в Европе и Канаде — я ужасно отвык от American English. Руи, по-моему, находился под столь же сильным лингвистическим впечатлением. К тому же, он был очень рад, что оказался, наконец, в Нью-Йорке. Такой счастливый Руи — очень редкое зрелище: он, вообще-то, не любит выставлять эмоции напоказ, разве что в песнях, поэтому видеть его улыбающимся во весь рот было немного странно и даже забавно.

В первый вечер, отмечая приезд, мы так напились, что нас не хотели пускать в отель… Но это было не самое интересное. По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств — не иначе, нечистая сила какая постаралась — нам с Руи достался один номер на двоих — с одной же кроватью. Случилось ли так из-за того, что менеджмент решил сэкономить, или кто-то что-то попутал… В первую ночь, когда мы, едва держась на ногах, всё-таки добрались до постели, нам было без разницы. Мы, пожалуй, даже не обращали внимания на мебель. Но на другой день, после концерта, я долго не мог заснуть. Навалились воспоминания. Меньше года назад, на другой стороне планеты, тоже была только одна кровать.


	8. 7

Воспоминания накатывали на меня, как волны в шторм. Почти год прошёл, а та ночь всё не выходит у меня из головы. Я тогда был так измотан перелётом, что хотел одного — спать. Забравшись в кровать, я тут же закрыл глаза… Когда Гакт обнял меня, уже почти уснувшего, и прижал к себе, поцеловал куда-то между ухом и затылком, скользнул рукой по животу, я не сразу сообразил, что, собственно, происходит. Я поинтересовался, какого чёрта он мешает мне спать, и повернулся к нему. Он поцеловал меня, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что отвечаю на его поцелуй. Вообще-то, я и раньше уже думал об этом… Ну, то есть… Иногда я думал что-нибудь типа: «интересно, как он целуется?» и «что я буду делать, если он захочет поцеловать меня?». Я старательно гнал от себя эти мысли. Но они всё равно лезли мне в голову, не давая покоя. Я никогда не думал, что меня может так тянуть к другому мужику, но Гакт… С самой первой встречи он пробуждал во мне весьма непривычные чувства. Я поддавался его обаянию, пожалуй, слишком быстро. И он делал всё, чтобы подогреть эти робкие чувства… А я довольно вяло сопротивлялся.

Его поцелуи были медленными, глубокими и невыносимо нежными. И очень долгими — мне едва хватало воздуха, чтобы дышать, но прервать поцелуй, оттолкнуть его я не мог. Все мысли, которые не давали мне покоя всё это время, исчезли; вернее, все они сосредоточились в одном месте. Гм… Гакт ласкал меня, шептал что-то на ухо, и чем сильнее я поддавался его голосу и прикосновениям, тем настойчивее и страстнее он становился. Господи, я так его хотел, что просто умирал от желания. Но как только я представил себе… Я пожалел о своём отказе, как только за ним захлопнулась дверь. Чёрт побери, как можно быть таким трусом? Даже если бы потом всё было так же… Хотя бы было что вспомнить. А теперь — что?..  
Все эти воспоминания привели меня в такое возбуждение, что я готов был трахнуть матрас. Комната вдруг стала очень душной. Я попытался устроиться поудобнее и приказал себе спать. Мне даже почти это удалось, когда я почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своей спине.

— Ты чего? — услышал я сонный голос Руи. — Всё в порядке?  
— Да… — Я лёг на спину. — Не спится…

Руи вдруг осторожно положил руку мне на плечо. Не успев осознать происходящее, я сжал его руку, и уже через секунду мы целовались, страстно сжав друг друга в объятиях. Все низменные инстинкты, которые я только что так старательно в себе подавлял, вылезли наружу, и я не мог их контролировать. Он, казалось, был в точно таком же состоянии. Он так жадно меня целовал, что я даже стал опасаться, что он меня попросту съест. Он прижимался ко мне всем телом, буквально вдавливая меня в кровать. В какой-то момент я подумал, что, может, не очень-то красиво пользоваться ситуацией, только чтобы сбросить напряжение. Но эта мысль быстро улетучилась. «Какого чёрта? — промелькнуло у меня в голове. — Тем более что мы это уже делали».

Мы целовались и тискались, как дорвавшиеся школьники. Кажется, у меня не осталось ни одного кусочка кожи, который он бы не поцеловал. Мои пальцы тонули в его жёстких непослушных волосах. Минет он делал, как хорошая шлюха. От прикосновения его влажных горячих губ у меня чуть голова не кружилась. Я уже чувствовал приближение оргазма и в экстазе простонал: «Ох, Гаку…»

Звук моего голоса повис в комнате. Смысл сказанного дошёл до меня не сразу. И уж точно позже, чем до Руи: я только успел увидеть, как он торопливо одевается, хватает со стола пачку сигарет и бумажник и выходит из комнаты. И всё это в абсолютной злой тишине. Даже дверью не хлопнул.

Fuck… Пристрелите меня, а?


	9. 8

Дверь бесшумно закрылась, где-то по коридору звучали шаги Руи. Я лежал на кровати, пытаясь прийти в себя. Мне потребовалось несколько мучительных минут, чтобы осознать случившееся, встать, одеться и спуститься вниз. Делал я это всё на автопилоте. Голова была пуста, как ведро. К тому же, кажется, у меня раньше времени начиналось похмелье. Не думаю, что я знал, для чего пошёл за ним и кинулся его искать. Я понятия не имел, куда Руи может понести. Мне за всё время нашего знакомства приходилось видеть его вспышки раза два или три, и каждый раз его поведение невозможно было предсказать и контролировать: лучшим вариантом было надеть каску, залечь в ближайший окоп и не отсвечивать. Гакта, выдающего истерики с завидной регулярностью, переносить намного легче, поскольку его вспышки — дело уже привычное и даже, в определённой степени, нормальное. Но Руи, флегматичный и спокойный по жизни, взрывается вдруг, и готовым тут быть нельзя. Ну, это как быть готовым к порогу на равнинной реке. Одним словом, я понятия не имел, где он может быть, что он там себе думал, оставляя меня тет-а-тет с повисшими в воздухе словами. И, конечно, у меня в голове не было и намёка на то, что я ему скажу. И — уж тем более — что он мне скажет. Любая баба на его месте уже сломала бы мою голову о пару сковородок, а то и оставила бы кое-где следы зубов… Руи ограничился бегством.

***  
Поиски мои не оказались ни тщетными, ни долгими. Руи я нашёл в баре, возле стойки. Рядом с ним дымилась пепельница и стояла початая бутылка виски. На моё появление он едва отреагировал: быстро взглянул на меня и опустил глаза. В дымном полумраке мне показалось, что что-то блеснуло на его ресницах.

— Руи, — сказал я не своим голосом, садясь рядом с ним.

Он ничего не ответил, потушил окурок в пепельнице и налил себе ещё виски. У меня пересохло и сжалось горло. Мне в жизни не было так погано и так стыдно. Бросив вопросительный взгляд на Руи, излучавшего такое равнодушие, что его можно было бы принять за галлюцинацию, я потянулся за бутылкой и отхлебнул прямо из горла. Горло моё вернулось к жизни, а вот в голове, к сожалению, не прояснилось.

— Прости, — промямлил я по-английски, — я… Прости…  
— Заткнись, — оборвал он мои жалкие попытки всё уладить.

Он, наконец, удостоил меня прямым взглядом; в глубине его глаз металось пламя гнева и обиды, но лицо оставалось абсолютно спокойным и равнодушным. Я невольно опустил глаза.

Мы довольно долго молча пили, старательно не глядя друг на друга. Мне было ужасно неловко. Ситуация была хуже некуда! К тому же, я никак не мог выгнать из головы воспоминания о том, что происходило в номере минут пять-десять назад. Гм. Да.

— Одиннадцать ёбаных лет, — вдруг выплюнул он из себя так, словно эти слова жгли ему горло и давались с трудом. — Все эти, мать их, годы я был с тобой. И вот, блядь, приехали! Явился этот гламурный педик, и ты уже стучишь хвостом по полу и капаешь слюнями, как течная сука. Хотя всю жизнь был натуралом! Ха! Этот ублюдок сумел тебя переманить на блядскую тёмную сторону? Ты хоть знаешь, как это выглядит? Ты, мать твою, прыгаешь по его команде, словно грёбаный дрессированный пудель. Ещё немного, и будешь жить в конуре у его дома.

У меня отвисла челюсть. Во-первых, Руи в жизни не выдавал столько слов за один раз. Во-вторых, что он, чёрт возьми, несёт?!

— Так уж и пудель, — пробормотал я, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Он проигнорировал моё замечание и продолжал — не говорить, а гнать. Он говорил без пауз между словами и предложениями, почти не переводя дыхания. Я заметил, что его аж трясёт от нервного возбуждения. Слова летели в меня пулемётной очередью, я едва успевал их услышать, смысл сказанного и вовсе терялся за обилием таких эпитетов и оборотов, что Генри Миллер слопал бы свой «Тропик Рака»* в приступе чёрной зависти, если бы их услышал. Из всего этого потока я сумел уловить только одно: он просто с ума сходил от ревности. Кажется, он только что признался мне в любви. Сказать, что для меня это было новостью, не сказать ничего. Я знал его столько лет и никогда даже предположить не мог такого! Когда он, наконец, выдохся и заткнулся, высказав, видимо, всё, что накипело у него на душе за эти «одиннадцать ёбаных лет», я только смотрел на него, забыв подобрать отвисшую челюсть, и не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.

Воцарилось молчание. Я бы сказал: неловкое, но это не тот случай. Мне не было неловко, я был ошарашен и шокирован; в голове у меня творился такой хаос, что я рисковал забыть собственное имя. Обрывки мыслей роились в мозгу, отказываясь образовывать хоть что-нибудь цельное. В конце концов я начал кое-что соображать…

— Почему ты молчал?.. — озвучил я первую пришедшую мне в голову более или менее внятную мысль.

Руи кинул на меня взгляд, осушил очередной стакан и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — сказал он глухо. — Наверное, потому, что я всегда знал, что ты никогда не скажешь «да». И вообще…

Мы снова надолго замолчали и сидели, старательно не глядя друг на друга. Я так сильно сжал край стойки, что у меня заболели ладони. Вот что я должен делать теперь? Что? Почему, блядь, всё так сложно вдруг стало? Мне мучительно захотелось вернуться в те далёкие времена, когда я перебивался с одного заработка на другой, протирал стаканы в баре и думал, главным образом, о том, как не подохнуть с голоду и не вылететь из страны. Тогда я думал, что у меня проблемы. Нет. Это сейчас у меня проблемы.

— Пиздец, — вырвалось у меня.

Я закрыл лицо руками и судорожно вздохнул. Рука Руи легла мне на плечо и сжала его. Я вспомнил, как когда-то очень давно мы точно так же сидели в баре, и, разговорившись после пары бутылок, я рассказал ему, как мне хреново по разным причинам…

— Прекрати ныть, — сказал он вдруг, убрав руку с моего плеча. — А то по твоему виду можно подумать, что ты схоронил всех друзей и родственников.  
— Ну, знаешь ли! — огрызнулся я. — А как бы ты себя повел на моём месте?  
— Я бы сказал: «Извини, чувак, но у нас ничего не получится. Давай оставим всё как есть?»  
— Тогда зачем был этот душещипательный монолог?  
— Это был нервный срыв, — буркнул он.  
— А…

Снова пауза. Я попытался прикинуть, что бы я сделал на его месте. Не получилось. Я не мог понять его. Мне никогда не приходилось влюбляться в лучшего друга и скрывать это от него одиннадцать лет или сколько там…

Руи вдруг резким движением поставил стакан и заговорил:

— Но он же… — Он весь напрягся и выпалил на одном дыхании: — Ты ему не нужен. Однажды ему надоест лапать тебя на глазах у изумлённой публики, и он пошлёт тебя куда подальше. А ты… Ты же помешан на нём! Не удивлюсь, если ты держишь его фотографию под подушкой. А ему плевать на тебя. Ты же должен это понимать!

Было что-то такое в его словах, что почти заставило меня поверить в его правоту. Но всё-таки я не мог согласиться с ним. «Нет, — подумал я, — ему не плевать. Если бы это было так, он бы уже давно меня послал. И не позвонил бы тогда, когда ему стало плохо…»

— Да что ты понимаешь! — огрызнулся я, чувствуя, как закипает во мне злость. — Я его лучше знаю. Так что заткнись!  
— Ты с ним спишь? — спросил он резко.  
— Какого хера?! Нет!  
— Когда ты возвращаешься от него, от тебя несёт его духами.

Нет, ну это слишком! Какого чёрта?!

— Иди ты на хуй со своими комментариями. Это тебя не касается, ясно?! Духи он унюхал! Да Гакт поливается ими из шланга, блядь! Провоняешь, стоя в метре от него! Ты, может, ещё свечку держал?! Тоже мне, Отелло!

Я вскочил с табурета; руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Руи тоже встал и посмотрел мне прямо в лицо. А потом вдруг, к полному моему удивлению, уткнулся мне в плечо. Мне стало стыдно за свою внезапную вспышку, и я осторожно обнял его за плечи. Весь мой праведный гнев и обида за доброе имя Гакта улетучились. Мы довольно долго так простояли. Вот теперь мне было неловко. Пожалуй, это было самое странное выяснение отношений за всю мою жизнь. Даже самым влюбчивым и истеричным дамочкам Руи мог бы дать фору. Да и я, судя по всему, тоже, если судить объективно.

— Я всё ещё твой друг, — глухо сказал Руи после долгого молчания. — И ты всё ещё часть Fade. Я же вижу, что тебе плохо из-за него!  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — отозвался я неожиданно для себя самого. — Но, пожалуйста, не говори так о нём.

Руи отпрянул от меня как ужаленный. Перемирие закончилось.

— Да что ты в нём нашёл?! — зло прошипел он. — Что там есть, кроме пафоса?! Что?!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он повернулся и пошёл прочь. В этот раз я не последовал за ним. Мысленно плюнул на всё это дерьмо и безумную ревность кое-кого и заказал себе ещё бутылку. Что, в конце концов, он от меня хочет? Чтобы я послал Гакта окончательно и насовсем и рухнул в его объятия? Ага, ща. Шнурки поглажу. Нужна мне эта истеричка!

Я был чертовски зол. На себя, на Руи, на Гакта — на весь мир. Бармен, который во время нашего весьма содержательного разговора косился на нас, теперь откровенно на меня уставился с нескрываемым любопытством. Таких шоу ему, видимо, тут никто никогда не устраивал. Я ответил ему яростным взором, как бы намекая, что лучше ему ко мне не лезть. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью он кинулся протирать стаканы, намёк он понял. А жаль. Хорошая драка мне бы не помешала. Но драться было не с кем, и я просто пил и пил, пока в меня не перестало влезать. В номер я вернулся, когда уже совсем рассвело. Руи на месте не оказалось. Почему он всё время убегает? После той ночи сбежал, теперь вот сбежал дважды за один раз. «Трус. Вот он вернётся, и я ему об этом скажу», — думал я, проваливаясь в пьяный тяжёлый сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Тропик Рака» — скандально известный роман американского писателя Генри Миллера; в Штатах был запрещен цензурой до 61-го года; отличается весьма откровенными сценами и крепкими выражениями.


	10. 9

Проснулся я с жутким похмельем. Открыв глаза, я увидел, что рядом лежит Руи — одетый, пьяный и похмельный в той же степени, что и я. Самым отвратительным было то, что я помнил всё, что мы друг другу наговорили накануне. И хорошо, что сегодня нет выступления… Не представляю, как бы я пел в таком состоянии… Даже встать оказалось непросто.

Остальные участники Fade встретили нас гоготом и стандартными для таких ситуаций шутками. Мы вяло отмахивались. Только к вечеру я начал чувствовать себя человеком. Руи, пожалуй, тоже. Я, конечно, не стал ему больше ничего говорить: интуиция подсказывала мне, что любая попытка прояснить отношения или хотя бы извиниться за вчерашнее кончится крупной ссорой. Всё-таки мне бы не хотелось похерить нашу дружбу. Думаю, что Руи думал так же. Ох, как мне хотелось бы вернуть то время, когда между нами не стоял Гакт или кто-либо ещё. А что теперь?.. Мы старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло, но я чувствовал, что всё у нас не так гладко, как хотелось бы. Мы столько лет были друзьями, а теперь наша дружба шла ко дну, как дырявая лодка. Мы всегда поддерживали друг друга, он был одним из моих самых близких друзей — не только в Японии, но и вообще.

Все, конечно, знают, что Руи принёс кассету Fade в бар, где я работал, из-за чего я и остался в Японии. Это известная история. Я об этом говорил в интервью — все в курсе, короче. Но чего нет в профайлах и интервью, так это того, в каком дерьме я был по уши тогда. Все мои мечты рушились, мне оставалось только собрать свой тощий чемодан и вернуться в Штаты, поджав хвост и задыхаясь от стыда и осознания себя полным лузером. И вполне вероятно, что чемодан пришлось бы продать вместе с его содержимым, чтобы купить билет домой. В общем, полная задница. Поэтому я был счастлив возможности наконец-то петь в группе, а не болтаться, как говно в проруби. Только не надо думать, что он меня спас. Конечно, я был благодарен за это, но у него положение тоже было, знаете… Группа без вокалиста, можно сказать, вот он меня и прихватил. В общем, нам повезло. Я же не знал, что так получится! Кто его просил в меня влюбляться?! Я и не знал, что он… по мальчикам.

После выступления мы с Руи остались в Штатах на неделю и за это время виделись раза два. Говорить спокойно мы могли только о работе. Обычно между нами висела тягостная противная тишина. Наверное, мы уже никогда не сможем общаться, как раньше. А?

Помимо прорех в нашей дружбе с Руи меня мучило ещё и то, что Гакт так и не давал о себе знать. Я не выдержал и послал ему письмо с банальным «как дела?» и предупреждением, что задержусь в Америке. Ответа не последовало. Ни через час, ни через два дня, ни вообще. Конечно, я понимал, что он может быть занят, что ему некогда даже прочитать письмо и нет никакого смысла нажимать клавишу F5 каждые тридцать секунд. Ему же так много пишут! И у него такой сумасшедший график! Конечно-конечно, я же всё понимаю. Но, чёрт его побери, это же элементарная вежливость!

***  
Я в гостиничном номере, довольно уютном и милом. Это уже не та гостиница, где мы останавливались с Fade. Я выбрал её, потому что её не выбрал Руи…

Передо мной — длинные белые ноги с круглыми аккуратными коленками. Гладкие, стройные и белые. Их обладательница, облачённая только в мою рубашку, стоит передо мной, утопая ногами по щиколотку в ворсе ковра, и что-то мне рассказывает о студенческой жизни. Под рубашкой у нее ничего, и когда она взмахивает руками, край приподнимается, демонстрируя то, что я опробовал минут пять назад. Девушка очень милая, у неё приятный голос и очаровательная улыбка. Только я не имею представления, как её зовут. Но, готов спорить, она моего имени тоже не помнит. Но она красивая, и, лишь её увидев, я вдруг вспомнил, что у меня давно не было секса. И я сейчас именно про секс, а не про очередную попытку сломать себе жизнь. Мы встретились с ней в баре, и всего за пару коктейлей очень подружились.

Теперь мы проводили время — весьма приятно — у меня в номере.

— Ты жил в Японии? — спросила она вдруг, прервав свой рассказ. — Правда?  
— Правда, — ответил я, улыбаясь. — Ты раз десять уже спрашивала.  
— Все лгут, — заявила она. — Скажи что-нибудь по-японски.  
— Anata wa totemo kirei desu.  
— Что это значит?  
— Это переводится как «если говорить о тебе, ты очень красивая есть».  
— А по-английски? — Улыбка стала ещё шире и очаровательнее.  
— Ты очень красивая, — охотно пояснил я.

Девица прыснула и уселась на пол, вытянув ножки. Я вдруг обратил внимание, что у неё очень тонкие лодыжки. («Как у Гакта», — подумал я. Вот пожалуйста. Я снял одну из самых шикарных девиц на Манхеттене, а думаю про Гакта и его тощие лодыжки! «Чувак, да ты болен», — сказал я себе.)

— Иди сюда, — сказала она, укладываясь на ковёр.

Я опустился рядом и сжал её в объятиях. Да, она была хороша. Красивое тело, полные чувственные губы, блестящие, как у модели в рекламе шампуня, волосы, гладкая белая кожа. Она была хороша и — совершенно не имела стыда. Это было то, в чём я больше всего нуждался в тот момент. Хороший секс и никаких обязательств, никаких пламенных речей и взаимных обид. Я отогнал от себя неприятные мысли и принялся стаскивать с девицы рубашку…  
Как только мы оторвались друг от друга, у меня зазвонил телефон. Проклиная звонившего, я потянулся за джинсами и извлёк из кармана мобильник. Звонил Гакт. Как знал прям, чёрт его побери.

— Да? — сказал я в трубку.  
— Hi. Ты когда возвращаешься? Работать надо. — Гакт говорил весело и спокойно.  
— Скоро уже, — ответил я. — Я же тебе писал.  
— Да? Странно… Я не получал. Как у тебя дела?

Пока мы вели милую светскую беседу, моя девица старательно одевалась, по её лицу было видно, что ей обидно, что я отвлёкся от неё. Но свернуть разговор я не мог — я слишком долго ждал его звонка. Разговор закончил Гакт: сослался на дела, попрощался и повесил трубку, не дождавшись ответного «пока».

— Это твоя девушка? — спросила девица без тени ревности, но с искренним любопытством.  
— Нет. Это мой босс. — Я невольно рассмеялся.  
— О. Он строгий? — Девица вздёрнула бровь и перестала одеваться.  
— Очень. Извини, что я так долго с ним болтал.

Я подошёл к ней, сгрёб в охапку и потащил в кровать. В конце концов, нельзя же оставлять девушку без внимания. Девица для проформы попыталась вырваться, но кончилось это жаркими поцелуями и крепкими объятиями. Она была ненасытна; я старался от неё не отставать.


	11. 10

— Я думаю, я должен извиниться.  
— Да? За что?

Мы сидели в аэропорту, ожидая посадки на рейс до Токио. С того памятного объяснения мы с Руи почти не разговаривали, и тут вдруг он захотел извиниться.

— Ну, я наболтал всякого. — Он полез в карман и достал было пачку сигарет, но тут же убрал обратно. — Ты знаешь, я не люблю всего этого дерьма… выяснять отношения… Блядь. Ты мой друг. В первую очередь. И я не хочу, чтобы это изменилось. Но ты молчишь. И я говорю больше тебя. Это ненормально. Очевидно, я тебя обидел.  
— Вообще-то… — отозвался я, — мне казалось, это я тебя обидел. Ну… Я имею в виду… — Договорить я был не в силах.  
— Нет. — Руи протестующе поднял руки. — Ради бога, Джон! Это всё неважно. Забей.  
— Если не хотел говорить, зачем сам начал?  
— Просто… Ты, чёрт возьми, дорог мне. Я не хочу, чтоб мы ссорились!  
— Руи, ты… Помнишь, когда мы только начинали работать вместе, ты иногда так орал на меня, что я затыкал уши?  
— Да, помню, — усмехнулся Руи.  
— Я же не ушёл тогда. Хотя иногда я готов был тебя придушить! Ты чёртов тиран и деспот. Но почему, блядь, после всего, что я от тебя натерпелся, я должен обидеться и уйти? Мы, конечно, всякого друг другу наговорили, но я тоже не хочу ссориться! Ты тоже мне дорог, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Руи сосредоточенно разглядывал пол. Из-за чёлки я не мог видеть выражения его лица, но по тому, как дёрнулись его губы, я понял, что мои слова не развеяли его сомнений.

— Можно тебя спросить? — произнёс он, не поднимая головы. — Если он позовёт тебя за собой… скажет: эй, давать делать карьеру вместе… Ты уйдёшь из Fade?

Только теперь он пристально посмотрел мне в лицо. А я не знал, что ответить. Вопрос застал меня врасплох. Я вспомнил, как после того приступа чуть не отказался от поездки в Канаду и Штаты — чтобы остаться с Гактом.

— Он не предложит, — уверенно ляпнул я. — Ему хватает сольной карьеры. А мне хватает Fade. Не беспокойся об этом.  
— Everybody lies… — сказал он еле слышно.

Я сделал вид, что не расслышал.

— Можно я тоже спрошу? — сказал я. — Ты за что больше переживаешь: за меня или за группу?  
— Ради группы я уехал отсюда. А ты мой друг. Можешь сам ответить на свой вопрос? — Он немного помолчал. — Давай закончим этот разговор. Я тебе тогда наговорил всякого… Ты, наверное, подумал… чёрт знает что… Вот я и говорю: забей.  
— Хорошо. Только тогда ты тоже не думай о всякой херне. И Гакт… он не такой плохой, как ты думаешь…

Зря я это сказал: имя Гакта действовало на него, как красная тряпка на быка. Руи завёлся мгновенно:

— Так! Вот пожалуйста, не поминай его при мне никогда! У меня на него аллергия. Ты с ним работаешь, вы очень мило общаетесь, но не надо меня в это втягивать! Он может быть до хуя талантливым, благородным и честным, но я тебе язык вырву, если ещё хоть раз имя его услышу.

Я молча кивнул. Меня больно задели его слова, но спор означал бы новую ссору, а мне совсем не хотелось ссориться с ним. Я сжал плечо Руи, показывая этим нехитрым жестом, что мир будет заключён на его условиях.

— Кажется, наш рейс объявили. Пойдём?  
— Угу.

Мы поднялись, взяли сумки, и тут произошло то, чего я никак не ожидал. Он поймал мою руку и посмотрел мне прямо в лицо. Я вопросительно взглянул на него и услышал:

— Я хочу встречаться с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.

От неожиданности я проглотил жвачку.


	12. 11

— Что должно твориться в голове у человека, который сначала говорит: «Забей, что я признался тебе в любви», а потом предлагает тебе встречаться? Причём между этими репликами перерыв минут в пять всего.  
— А что должно твориться в голове у человека, который трахнул лучшего друга, а потом удивляется, что что-то, блядь, идёт не так?  
— Тебе мама в детстве не говорила, что невежливо отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

На высоте сколько-то там тысяч метров мы довольно вяло выясняли отношения. Руи казался невозмутимым. По крайней мере, вид у него был такой, будто мы говорили о погоде. Мне же потребовалось немало времени, чтобы прийти в себя после нашей занимательной беседы в аэропорту и говорить спокойным голосом. И я бы, правда, очень хотел знать, что творится в его голове… Но он бы скорее язык проглотил, чем заговорил об этом. В жизни не слышал, чтобы его пробивало на откровенность. Ну, кроме того памятного вечера в баре…

— Говорила. Ещё говорила, чтоб я не пил и не курил. Как ты можешь видеть, это было весьма наивно с её стороны, — вяло пошутил он.

Неохотно осклабившись, я уставился в иллюминатор. Руи прав, подумал я, всё не так, всё неправильно и довольно противно. Если подумать, мы и раньше ссорились, а по пьяному делу доходило и до рукоприкладства, но мы всегда мирились и продолжали общаться как ни в чём не бывало. А теперь между нами будто выросла стена. Я мог сказать или сделать что угодно — всё было бы неправильно. (Я, впрочем, знал, какие слова были бы правильными в данной ситуации, но сказать их я не мог…)

Когда мы разговаривали в аэропорту, мне показалось, что всё может быть по-прежнему: надо только сказать «извини, я больше не буду» и договориться, что всё хорошо. Но — не получалось. Не клеилось. Не выходило. В тот момент, когда, казалось, всё улажено, беседа приняла неожиданный оборот. А я в ответ мог только раздражаться. Потому что я понятия не имел, что ещё можно сделать, как отвечать, что говорить…

Я снова посмотрел на Руи. Он сидел, нервно мусоля сигарету. Ему, очевидно, хотелось курить, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Вот и мучил несчастную сигарету.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, поймав мой взгляд, — мне тоже всё это не нравится. И не надо всё сваливать на меня одного! Это ты меня соблазнил.  
— То есть я теперь во всём виноват?! — взорвался я.  
— Я этого не говорил!  
— Иди к чёрту! Не надо делать из меня какого-то растлителя. Ты у нас тоже не невинная барышня.  
— Судя по твоим воплям, барышня у нас ты.  
— Ты!..

Он не стал дожидаться окончания моей реплики — демонстративно достал плеер. Я — не менее демонстративно — снова отвернулся и уставился в иллюминатор, хотя смотреть там было не на что. Нам предстояло провести в тягостном молчании ещё около двенадцати часов. Бежать было некуда. Даже провалиться сквозь землю не вариант… Пойти, что ли, попросить стюардессу дать мне парашют и открыть дверь…

Я не злился. Просто меня задели его слова. И с чего вдруг он?.. Я же не давал ему повода думать, что я его в чём-то обвиняю! Так какого хера его понесло?! И надо было ему это сказать! Можно подумать, я без него не знаю, что тогда произошло. Да и в отеле он же сам ко мне полез. И нечего стоить из себя поруганную невинность. И влюбляться в меня его тоже никто не просил. И вообще…

В конце концов я заснул, даже сам не заметил как. Проснулся я, когда почувствовал, что всё тело затекло от долгого сидения. Руи спал, положив голову мне на плечо. Я осторожно спихнул его с себя. В другой ситуации я бы терпеливо ждал, когда он проснётся, но теперь это выглядело слишком двусмысленно. Господи, скорее бы Токио… Я закрыл глаза и попытался снова заснуть.

***  
Токио встретил нас весенней слякотью. Не прощаясь, мы разъехались по домам. Мы так и не сказали друг другу ни слова. Это молчание было гораздо хуже всего, что мы могли бы наговорить друг другу. По крайней мере, я тогда так думал…  
Вечером мне позвонил Гакт, и на другой день я поехал к нему. Он встретил меня в своей домашней студии. Завидев меня, он повернулся на стуле и запустил в меня бумажным самолётиком.

— Welcome home, cowboy!  
— Tadaima, — пробормотал я в ответ.*

Он глядел на меня сквозь тёмные стёкла очков и улыбался. От него веяло кипучей энергией, новыми идеями, неуёмным желанием творить и вытворять. По его позе, улыбке, голосу я понял, что на меня сейчас выльется целое ведро идей для YFCz. Он пожал мне руку и снял, наконец, очки. Теперь я видел, что вид у него был очень уставший, я даже забеспокоился, но он жестом показал, что всё в порядке. Он забросал меня вопросами о поездке, рассказал мне о предстоящих подвигах нашей группы.

Мы до позднего вечера сидели в студии, разбирая намётки новых песен, обсуждая наши дела, разговаривая. Мне было так хорошо и спокойно. Всё произошедшее в Нью-Йорке отошло в область воспоминаний, а то и просто неприятных снов.  
Поздно вечером, почти ночью я всё-таки засобирался домой. Я так и не успел толком отдохнуть после поездки, и мне до смерти хотелось спать. Гакт предложил меня подвезти, и я не стал отказываться.

— Что у тебя стряслось? — спросил он, едва мы отъехали от его дома. — Ты, конечно, можешь заявить, что это не моё дело… Но, по-моему, ты какой-то пришибленный. Родина встретила тебя осиновым колом и вилами, а не оркестром, как хотелось бы?  
— Да нет… — попытался я отвертеться от разговора. — Всё было просто супер! Устал только немного. — Я попытался улыбнуться.

Всё моё едва обретённое душевное равновесие моментально улетучилось. «Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы я ему всё рассказал?» — подумал вдруг я. Но не стал проводить эксперимент.

— У тебя есть кофе? — спросил Гакт.  
— Что?  
— Кофе. Опасаюсь заснуть на обратном пути, — пояснил он.  
— Кажется, был… Я не помню. Но ты в любом случае можешь зайти, если хочешь.

Кофе я нашёл. Чего нельзя было сказать о чистых чашках. Гакт не преминул съехидничать по поводу «порядка» у меня дома. Я в ответ пообещал вымыть полы его штанами, если он не заткнётся. Убираться в моё отсутствие было некому, а мне перед отъездом — некогда.

— У меня нет целой армии горничных и Ю, чтобы обустраивать мой быт, — злобно сказал я.  
— Ну, — ответил он, отхлебнув кофе, — могу одолжить тебе Ю. Или пару горничных. Или можешь забрать мою сестру и всех её детей!

Мы посмеялись, но я не ощущал весёлости. Во всё время его визита — первого за время нашего знакомства — я никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что ему что-то от меня нужно. Как будто он не то хочет мне что-то рассказать, не то попросить о чём-то. От этого мне было неуютно. Он пристально смотрел на меня поверх чашки, а я никак не мог понять, какого рожна ему надо. В конце концов я не выдержал и недвусмысленно намекнул, что хочу уже лечь спать.

— Позвони или напиши, когда будешь дома, — попросил я, провожая его. — А то кто тебя знает, вдруг правда заснёшь.  
— Раз ты так беспокоишься, обязательно дам знать, — пообещал он.

Вдруг он подошёл ко мне и быстро поцеловал меня коротким сухим поцелуем. Я оторопело уставился на него.

— Я очень рад, что ты вернулся, — тихо сказал он. — Пока!

В окно я видел, как отъехала от дома его машина. Сердце стучало так, точно я выпил сто чашек кофе сразу. Мысли скакали в голове, как блохи. Я даже понять не мог, о чём, собственно, думаю. Когда телефон запищал, извещая меня о новом сообщении, я минут пять пялился на экран, не понимая, с чего вдруг Гакт пишет мне среди ночи. И уж точно я не мог понять, зачем он сообщает, что благополучно добрался до дому…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Добро пожаловать домой, ковбой! (англ.)  
> \- Я дома. (яп.)
> 
> Обыгрывается традиционное японское приветствие, когда прибывшего встречают словом «okaeri» (добро пожаловать домой), а прибывший отвечает: «Tadaima» (я дома).


	13. 12

После того вечера Гакт повадился меня целовать при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, чем ужасно меня смущал. Поцелуи эти были сухими и короткими, ни к чему не обязывали, но я каждый раз чувствовал, как у меня подкашиваются коленки и заливается краской лицо, словно я трепетная юная дева. Иногда я готов был его убить за это. Но сопротивляться почему-то даже не думал. К тому же, гораздо больше моего смущения меня раздражало то, что я был не единственной жертвой целовальной лихорадки Гакта. По-моему, даже стаффу доставалось. Вообще, это свидетельствовало о двух вещах: во-первых, это значило, что Гакт пребывает в приподнятом настроении, что хорошо для окружающих; во-вторых, он явно заработался, и у него тихонько начинала ехать крыша. За время работы с ним я уже ко многому успел привыкнуть, но эта ситуация была уж больно странной. Даже для него. А меня это сильно выбивало из колеи. Я мог многое понять и объяснить, но это не лезло ни в какие ворота. Я краснел, смущался, сбивался с того, что собирался сказать; Гакт явно ловил с этого кайф, а остальные, казалось, даже внимания не обращали. Ну, чмокнул тебя кто-то посреди рабочего процесса разок-другой, что такого-то? Для меня же это каждый раз было шоком.

Я выматывался и без выходок Гакта. Работы было по горло, причём в обеих группах, и я уставал, как чёрт, а тут ещё это… В Fade тоже было не всё гладко. Но об этом после…

Однажды мы с Гактом засиделись до поздней ночи. Все уже ушли спать, и мы сидели в гостиной вдвоём, доделывая кое-что по мелочи. Я уже плохо соображал и старался намекнуть ему, что пора бы пойти поспать, но он не слушал. После очередного «может, спать?» он поцеловал меня, как всегда, коротко и сухо, и тут у меня что-то щёлкнуло в мозгу. Я подумал, что неплохо было бы наконец расставить все точки над i.

— Слушай, — сказал я, стараясь говорить спокойно и уверенно, — надо поговорить кое о чём…  
— Что?

Гакт устремил на меня уставшие глаза. При взгляде на его осунувшееся лицо мне вдруг сделалось стыдно, все мои вопросы по поводу поцелуев улетучились — мне захотелось уложить его спать.

— Ничего, — пробормотал я. — Тебе бы не помешало поспать хоть немного. А то ты уже больше похож на зомби, чем на киборга.  
— Я же сказал: как доделаем всё, пойду спать. Но если ты хочешь спать, то иди. А я тут ещё посижу…

Он душевно зевнул и положил голову мне на плечо.

— Ты же засыпаешь уже, — сказал я и приобнял его за плечи. — Как маленький, ей-богу.  
— Ещё скажи, что оставишь меня без сладкого, — рассмеялся он.

Мою шею обдало его дыханием, в нос ударил терпкий запах его духов. Такая тесная близость действовала на меня вполне определённым образом, но решиться на что-либо я не рисковал. Это было невыносимо. Всё равно что сидеть рядом с тортом и не есть его. Гакт поёрзал, устраиваясь на моём плече поудобнее. Я наклонился и коснулся губами его губ. Мне показалось, что он улыбнулся, почувствовав прикосновение моих губ к его. Я поцеловал его, и это был уже самый настоящий поцелуй, а не детсадовский чмок между делом. Гакт отозвался на поцелуй почти сразу. Мы довольно долго целовались. И это, чёрт его возьми, был лучший поцелуй в моей жизни! Сердце у меня билось так, что его, наверное, было слышно всем обителям дома. Гакт осторожно прервал наш поцелуй и посмотрел на меня. Лукаво прищурился и сказал то, чего мне совсем не хотелось слышать. Да, и никому не хотелось бы…

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — а ты целуешься лучше, чем Ю…  
— Что?!

Если бы он стал развивать тему, я бы его ударил. Честно. Но он только помотал головой, прогоняя дремоту, и ничего не ответил. Я посмотрел ему в лицо. Глаза у него были красные и уставшие, а вокруг губ залегли напряжённые складки… Даже сердиться на него за такие слова не получалось. Нельзя же ругаться с живым трупом!

— Господи, Гаку… — Я не удержался и провёл рукой по его волосам. — Ты же умираешь от усталости… Ложись спать!

Он потёр лоб и задумчиво пробормотал: «Может, ты и прав… Может, правда, поспать…» Увидев, что он снова потянулся к ноутбуку, я перехватил его руку и отодвинул ноутбук подальше. Гакт удивленно взглянул на меня, не понимая, что это я делаю, но сопротивляться не стал. Подозреваю, что у него просто не было сил протестовать.

— Пойдём в кроватку, — сказал я, крепко сжимая его руки.

Гакт замотал головой.

— В моей кровати кто-то спит, — уверенно заявил он.  
— Кто там может спать? — удивился я.  
— Ю. Или Чача. Кто угодно. — Гакт пожал плечами. — Там всегда кто-нибудь спит. — Он вдруг скривился, как избалованный ребёнок, голос его стал капризным. — Почему они думают, что могут спать в моей кровати? Обнаглели все совсем… Совсем страх потеряли…

Слова плавно перетекли в глухое бормотание, его голова снова оказалась на моём плече. Через секунду он отключился. Я осторожно уложил его на диван и укрыл пледом. Пару минут я смотрел на него и боролся с искушением лечь рядом… Но у меня никак не выходило из головы то, что он сказал после нашего поцелуя. Это было довольно обидно, хотя сравнение и в мою пользу. Я вышел на улицу, поймал запоздавшее такси и уехал домой.


	14. 13

Вся эта дурацкая история порядком мне надоела. Мне хотелось не то убить кого-нибудь (в ту ночь — Ю), не то кинуться к ногам Гакта и сдаться ему на милость, не то провалиться сквозь землю и никого не видеть и не слышать. Я просто устал. Душевные терзания совсем меня вымотали. Иногда мне даже приходило в голову, что я охотно бы поменял мою теперешнюю жизнь и душевное состояние на участь какого-нибудь шахтёра… Тяжело работать — и ни о чём не думать. Вообще. Никогда. Я пытался забыться в тренировках и работе, но получалось плохо: во-первых, работать мне приходилось с людьми, из-за которых у меня в голове творился полный кавардак; во-вторых, тренироваться тоже приходилось с одним из них. Пожалуй, меня несколько утешала мысль о творческих успехах, но всё же… Если бы я мог, я бы уехал куда-нибудь — далеко и надолго. Домой, например. Мне ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось домой, в Штаты, как сейчас, когда всё вдруг стало так сложно…

За это время я превратился в один большой комок нервов. Любовные интрижки почти довели меня до нервного срыва. Ю как-то по моей просьбе объяснил их отношения с Гактом, отчего ситуация показалась мне ещё запутаннее. По словам Ю, при общении с Гактом следовало учитывать множество факторов. Одним из них было вот что: Гакт ценит и любит окружающих его людей, но проявлять свои чувства, как проявляют их нормальные люди (Ю так и сказал: нормальные, — я трижды переспрашивал) — словами или же тем, что психологи называют поглаживанием, он не может или не хочет, поэтому вся его привязанность выражается либо в нарочитой грубости, либо в довольно тесном физическом контакте — до секса включительно. И понять степень привязанности Гакта по таким проявлениям никак нельзя, разве что сам скажет. Из этого всего, судя по словам Ю, я должен был сделать вывод, что Гакт не имеет в данный момент никаких серьёзных и хоть сколько-нибудь постоянных отношений, а следовательно — соперников у меня нет. И, как думал Ю, похоже было, что меня Гакт выделяет среди прочих и т. д. Я в этих рассуждениях логики не видел, поэтому старался поверить Ю на слово. У меня не было оснований ему не верить, но поведение Гакта не давало мне никаких надежд. Единственным человеком, с которым я мог поговорить, был Ю. Всё-таки он очень добрый человек, раз терпел моё нытьё всё время с моего возвращения из Америки. Но как ни успокаивали меня его слова, я сходил с ума.

Подливало масла в огонь ещё и то, что между мной и Руи постоянно возникали ссоры. Постоянно! По любому поводу! Мы вспыхивали, как солома, стоило только одному из нас открыть рот и что-нибудь сказать. Мы огрызались друг на друга, припоминали старые обиды, которые хоть и не имели теперь значения, приводились как решающие аргументы в наших перебранках. Мы не стеснялись ни в выражениях, ни в сопровождающих эти самые выражения жестах. Остальные участники группы предпочитали не влезать, руководствуясь инстинктом самосохранения, но один раз Нори не выдержал и пообещал надавать по шее нам обоим, если мы не прекратим превращать рабочий процесс в кошачью драку. Зная его нрав, мы прекрасно понимали, что слово своё он сдержит. Его слова нас немного остудили, но уже на другой день всё завертелось снова…

Я понятия не имею, почему мы так злились друг на друга. Ну, он, наверное, злился из-за того, что случилось в Нью-Йорке. А я-то? Гормоны бушуют? Нервы сдали?

***  
После той ночи у Гакта, когда мы поцеловались, я был так взвинчен, что просто не знал, куда себя деть. То есть ещё больше, чем обычно, я хотел сказать. Впервые в жизни я жалел, что не курю — мне бы ой как пригодилось…

Одним словом, когда на другой день после памятного поцелуя я пришёл на репетицию к Fade, внутри меня разыгрывалась такая буря, что странно, что я никого не убил по дороге. Я не спал нормально несколько суток, устал от работы, окончательно запутался в том, что происходит, и чувствовал себя просто отвратительно как физически, так и морально.  
Так получилось, что после репетиции я и Руи остались вдвоём. Все уже разошлись, а мы ещё доделывали кое-что. Честно говоря, у меня есть серьёзные подозрения, что остальные просто сбежали, устав от наших постоянных споров и разговоров на повышенных тонах. Решили, что пусть уже выживет только один, он и будет главным в группе. Но они, конечно, в жизни не сознаются в этом. Сволочи. Хотя не факт, что на их месте я бы не поступил так же. Короче, мы остались вдвоём, и постепенно завязалась перебранка. Не помню, с чего всё началось. То ли Руи высказал мне претензии по поводу того, что я уделяю YFCz внимания больше, чем Fade, что сказывается в том числе и на моих вокальных данных; то ли я ляпнул что-то по поводу его чуткого руководства группой — как бы там ни было мы взбесились почти мгновенно. Но главное не это. Главное, что я сказал то, чего говорить не следовало, за что и получил в челюсть. Ужасно взбесившись на очередной совершенно необоснованный наезд на Гакта, я выпалил:

— Ты никогда не думал, что если бы не он, у нас не было бы ни кучи новых фанатов, ни тура по Северной Америке? Может, хватит уже? Мы ему кое-чем обязаны! Прояви уважение!

Это выскочило из меня раньше, чем я успел сообразить, что несу и кому адресованы мои слова. Но когда я сам себя услышал… С моей стороны это было гораздо хуже, чем удар ниже пояса. Я впервые в жизни увидел, как глаза мечут громы и молнии. И это отнюдь не метафора. Поняв, что ляпнул, я хотел извиниться и забрать эти слова обратно, но не успел и рта раскрыть. От удара в челюсть я чуть не упал. Рот наполнился кровью. Я провёл языком по зубам, проверяя, все ли на месте. Но вроде бы он только сильно разбил мне губу. Кое-как вытерев губы, я развернулся и одарил Руи ответным ударом. Ну, по крайней мере, мы перестали ругаться и оскорблять друг друга… Вместо этого мы от всей души вздули друг друга. При всей своей внешней сдержанности Руи дерётся, как берсерк, а силы у него больше, чем можно было бы ожидать от человека его роста и склада. Я, конечно, не оставался в долгу, но в конце концов обнаружил, что Руи прижимает меня к полу, усевшись на меня верхом и крепко сжав мои запястья. Я попытался вырваться, но он не дал мне такой возможности. Я посмотрел ему в лицо. Он раскраснелся и тяжело дышал после драки. Лицо его казалось тёмным, глаз из-за чёлки не было видно. Я нервно облизал губы. Чёрт, надеюсь, он мне нос не сломал.

Руи пристально смотрел на меня, а я на него. Это было… странно… За эти несколько секунд у меня в голове пронёсся целый табун мыслей. Когда я влюбился в Гакта, я испытал настоящий шок. Я всегда думал, что люблю только женщин. У меня даже мысли никогда не возникало, что… До той ночи, когда я застукал Чачу и Гакта, Гакт был единственным мужчиной, который привлекал меня. Руи просто попался под руку. Если бы я тогда пошёл напиваться в бар, то просто снял бы какую-нибудь девицу, утром бы даже не вспомнил, как её зовут, и всё было бы хорошо. Но нет! Я пошёл напиваться домой, куда потом нелёгкая принесла Руи. И всё получилось так, как получилось. Я пересёк черту, за которую, наверное, не надо было заходить. Почему человеческие отношения такие сложные? Если бы всё закончилось случайным пьяным сексом, если бы я держал рот закрытым той ночью в Нью-Йорке… В своё оправдание, однако, могу сказать, что очень трудно соображать, когда твой член у кого-то во рту… Но Руи едва ли было до этого дело — он злился на меня. Честно говоря, я не мог его судить за это. Услышать в такой момент чужое имя — что тут приятного? После того, что ляпнул Гакт… Хотя это, конечно, несравнимо. Одним словом, из-за всего этого я оказался на полу. И ещё неизвестно, что осталось от моего лица после драки. Интересно, это можно будет спрятать под гримом? Уж мог бы вспомнить, что я всё-таки фронтмен, на меня люди смотреть будут.

— Ты… — процедил вдруг Руи с интонацией, не предвещающей ничего хорошего.

Я счёл за лучшее не отвечать и ждал, что он скажет. Какое-то время мы играли в гляделки, а потом… «Я люблю тебя», — прошептал он одними губами, наклонился ко мне и приник к моим губам. Я машинально ответил на поцелуй.

Прикосновение к разбитым губам было довольно болезненным, но надо отдать Руи должное — целоваться он умеет. И не только целоваться, некстати вспомнил я. «Вот, — промелькнуло у меня в голове, — он любит меня, без всяких глупых игр, совершенно точно. Ни глупых выходок, ни самомнения размером с дом, ни обмороков, ни кучи любовников… И всё было бы так просто и понятно…» На этом мысль закончилась. Происходящее мне определённо начинало нравиться. Я крепко прижал Руи к себе и осторожно перевернул на спину. Мы, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, и он произнес, глядя на меня в упор:

— Ты что, правда так думаешь? — В голосе его звучала горькая обида. — Я должен похерить всё, чего добился, во славу твоего ненаглядного? Ты хоть соображаешь, что несёшь? Хоть иногда? Или при такой внешности мозг не нужен?  
— Я не хотел этого говорить, — виновато пробормотал я. — И я вовсе так не думаю! Если ты забыл, я тоже тут кое в чём принимал участие! Просто ты на него постоянно гонишь, и меня это бесит! Он тебе ничего не сделал! Что бы ты там себе ни думал! — Я выпустил его из объятий, сел и вытер рот, на тыльной стороне ладони осталась кровь. — Но я, конечно, совсем так не думаю. Последнее время я весь на нервах, вот и схожу с ума. И плохо соображаю. Прости. Я не ведал, что творю. — Я вымученно улыбнулся, стараясь показать, что искренне раскаиваюсь в сказанном.  
— Что ты плохо соображаешь, это я заметил. — Руи тоже сел. — Я тебе об этом ещё… тогда говорил.  
— Ради бога, не надо опять! Или я тебе врежу! — Я помолчал. — Слушай, нам надо перестать. Мы постоянно грызёмся. Это неправильно. Ты так не думаешь?  
— Думаю.

Я не успел увернуться от поцелуя. Он сжимал моё лицо в ладонях и жадно целовал. Меня накрыло волной нежности к нему. Всё-таки он мне нравился и вообще… Какого чёрта? Меня достало, что Гакт играет со мной в какие-то непонятные игры, что мне приходится разрываться между двумя группами, что Руи меня почти ненавидит… Я хотел тишины и покоя, а не дурдома. Сейчас у меня было ощущение какой-то безмятежности; впервые за очень долгое время я чувствовал что-то похожее на внутреннюю гармонию или как это правильно называется… Мне хотелось поймать это мгновение, остановить его и остаться в нём навсегда. Возможность для этого мне виделась только одна.

— Руи… — прошептал я.  
— М?..  
— То, что ты сказал тогда, в аэропорту… — заговорил я, запинаясь. — Ты помнишь?  
— Да. Конечно… Ты о какой именно части?  
— О финальной. — Я невольно улыбнулся. — Со слов «я хочу». Помнишь?

Он молча уткнулся мне в плечо. Повисло молчание. Видимо, Руи обдумывал мои слова и свой ответ. Наконец, он заговорил:

— Джон, я сказал это… Хер знает почему! То есть… Я хочу этого. Но я не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. Для меня всегда было очевидно, что наши стремления в этом смысле не совпадают. — Он умолк секунд на десять, потом продолжил: — Видишь ли, я с самого начала думал, что никогда и ничего не будет. Даже, можно сказать, смирился. Но… тогда… у тебя… Короче, я сорвался. Или как это сказать? Поэтому всё, что было потом… Никогда не думал, что я такая истеричка, — закончил он, усмехнувшись.  
— Я бы мог сказать то же самое, — отозвался я. — Но… Руи, вот сейчас… То, что ты тогда сказал… предложил… — Я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил: — Это всё ещё в силе?

Он в упор взглянул на меня, как будто не понимая, что я имею в виду (хотя я и сам не очень понимал, если честно), и спросил:

— Ты… Ты хочешь?..

Вместо ответа я притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Он со всей готовностью отозвался на поцелуй и крепко прижался ко мне. Было так хорошо, что происходящее казалось абсолютно правильным. Мы, почти не отрываясь друг от друга, перебрались на диван. Никто не мог завалиться в студию, да и вряд ли мы в тот момент о таких вещах заботились… Надеюсь, в этот раз он утром никуда не сбежит.


	15. 14

Наш роман не принёс мне желанного покоя: мы оба чувствовали, что лжём сами себе, притворяемся, что всё хорошо; однако хорошо было только с виду. Мы больше не выясняли отношений, почти не ссорились, но чем дальше, тем больше я осознавал, что тянусь к совсем другому человеку, и Руи, я думаю, понимал это лучше меня. Впрочем, если отбросить данное обстоятельство… Но отбросить не получалось.

Я не упускал случая поцеловать его и уложить в постель: это было проще, чем разговаривать. Так мне не приходилось изображать из себя идеального бойфренда. Я закрывал глаза и погружался в пучину страсти, отбрасывая все мысли и муки совести. Если убрать из наших отношений определённый налёт драматизма, то нам было даже хорошо вместе. Иногда, просыпаясь среди ночи от какого-нибудь тягостного и неприятного сновидения, я обнимал его, утыкался лицом ему в спину, и он, разбуженный, поворачивался ко мне, крепко обнимая и прижимая меня к себе. В темноте я находил его губы, он сонно отзывался на поцелуй. Ему совсем не хотелось просыпаться, я знал это, но было какое-то изощрённое удовольствие в том, чтобы будить его таким образом и, несмотря на его довольно вялое сопротивление, добиваться своего. Он запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею поцелуям, шумно вдыхал носом воздух, прижимался ко мне всем телом, зарывался пальцами мне в волосы. В постели он всегда становился таким податливым, таким нежным, что я не переставал поражаться сильному контрасту между его поведением в повседневной жизни и в сексе. Он таял, становился мягким, как воск, в моих руках, легко отдавался мне. Мне нравилось слушать, как он выдыхает мне в ухо моё имя, как сильно бьётся его сердце. Пока я был с ним, я ни о чём не думал — так мне было хорошо.

«Ты знаешь, — как-то сказал я ему, — что занимаешься любовью, как девушка?» В ответ я получил только лёгкую улыбку. Мы лежали на его довольно узкой для двоих кровати. За окном уже начинался новый день, а мы не проспали и пары часов. Руи потянулся к тумбочке в изголовье кровати, нашарил сигареты. В полумраке я видел, как он прищуривается, когда прикуривает и делает первую затяжку. Он курил, откинувшись на подушки и глядя в потолок. Я смотрел на его профиль, на уходящий под потолок сигаретный дым. Мне было хорошо: я был слишком измотан тяжёлым трудовым днём и бурной ночью, чтобы позволять чему-то себя терзать. В подобные моменты я думал, что, пожалуй, при других обстоятельствах я мог бы влюбиться в него. Но.

Всё то недолгое время, что мы были вместе, меня терзало что-то вроде чувства вины. Я знал, что никогда не смогу ответить Руи взаимностью, и мне казалось, что я злоупотребляю его отношением ко мне. Я всё время боялся сказать или сделать что-нибудь не то, как тогда, в Нью-Йорке, но как я ни старался, мы не могли быть идеальной парой. Полное осознание происходящего и тщетности наших попыток изменить что-либо нависали над нами невидимой, но весьма ощутимой тенью. В глазах Руи иной раз мелькало что-то вроде тоски. Он ничего не говорил, но я чувствовал, что он лучше меня понимает истинное положение дел.

Нас хватило на месяц или около того. Мы разошлись спокойно и мирно, без новой порции ссор и выяснения отношений. Это произошло как-то само собой. Наши отношения сошли на нет, и всё. Не думаю, что хотя бы один из нас сильно жалел об этом. Мы оба понимали, что наши желания не совпадают: Руи нужна была моя любовь, которой я не мог ему предложить; а мне нужен был Гакт.


	16. 15

Мы сидели в баре. Вечер уже давно перетек в позднюю ночь, почти утро, а мы пока и не думали расходиться. Мы — это я и Fade. В кои веки мы сидели все вместе, и обошлось без разборок и бессмысленной грызни. На улице целый день шел тоскливый и унылый мелкий дождь и было довольно холодно, несмотря на май-месяц. Бар находился в таком неприметном месте, что мало кто туда захаживал: если бы мы сюда не забрели, и вовсе было бы пусто. Разговор давно уже никто не поддерживал, все кричали, смеялись, много пили. В общем-то, ничего особенного в этом вечере не было — пока дверь не распахнулась, и на пороге не появилось пьяное тело, в котором я с большим трудом узнал Гакта. За все время нашего знакомства я не видел его в таком состоянии. Нет, конечно, мы с ним выпивали, но… Вид у него был самый отвратительный. Его шатало, как пьяного матроса в шторм; штаны и рукав куртки были вымазаны в грязи, нескольких сережек в ухе не хватало; одну контактную линзу он умудрился потерять, и глаза его были разными — один голубой, второй темно-карий, почти черный (тоже мне, Дэвид Боуи).

Пьяный взгляд Гакта облетел бар и остановился на мне. Гакт поморгал, словно соображая, кто перед ним, и расплылся в по-детски счастливой улыбке «О! Джон!» — радостно пропел он и попытался повиснуть у меня на шее — под общий одобрительный хохот. Не смеялся только Руи. При появлении Гакта он, казалось, мгновенно протрезвел и теперь глядел на него с плохо скрываемой ненавистью. У меня мелькнула мысль, что будь у него пистолет… Гакт, почувствовав его взгляд, перестал меня не то душить, не то обнимать и навис над Руи, глядя ему в лицо и дыша на него перегаром. И заговорил — так тихо, что слышали его только я и Руи (к счастью!):

— Зачем так на меня смотреть? Так меня ненавидеть? Тебе-то достался лакомый кусочек, а мне вот так ничего и не перепало. Хотя я старался. И как он?

Руи среагировал мгновенно — Гакт отлетел в угол, поломав немного мебели в процессе падения. Кое-как он поднялся на ноги, зажимая рукой разбитый нос, и двинулся на Руи. Через секунду все были на ногах. Гакт и Руи с рвением, достойным лучшего применения, пытались убить друг друга; мы с Кансеем повисли на Гакте, стараясь оттащить его от Руи; Нори и Годо аналогичным образом усмиряли Руи; хозяин бара сокрушался о своем поломанном имуществе. В конце концов нам удалось унять драчунов. Хозяин, подумав, видимо, что теперь-то его точно услышат, запричитал еще громче. Гакт кинул на него уничтожающий взгляд и небрежно сунул ему в руки толстую пачку наличных. По заигравшей на лице хозяина улыбке можно было заключить, что мы вполне можем разнести бар в щепки, если нам вдруг захочется. Но никому не хотелось. Сделав этот широкий жест, Гакт покинул поле боя, на ходу вытирая лицо и пару раз споткнувшись по дороге.

Никто, кроме меня и Руи, не понял, что тут произошло, поэтому все глядели на Руи с выражением полной растерянности. При мысли, что придется объясняться, меня бросило в жар. Пробормотав что-то в оправдание, я вышел на улицу.

Гакт никуда не ушел, а вместо этого сидел на тротуаре, шаря вокруг себя руками. Зрелище было довольно жалкое и нелепое. Вообще, видеть Гакта в таком состоянии было довольно противно. Точно это уже был не Гакт, а кто-то совсем другой.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил я.  
— Линзу потерял, — отозвался он, продолжая шарить.  
— Ты пришел с одной линзой, — сказал я.  
— А. А! Тогда ладно…

С моей помощью он поднялся на ноги. Он был весь в грязи, с трудом стоял, вид имел самый жалкий — как у дворняжки. Внутри меня закипала злоба. Я был не очень-то трезв… Не как Гакт, конечно, но все же мы немало выпили… И я злился на него, что он пришел сюда, затеял драку, выставил меня идиотом перед всей группой, обидел Руи, а напоследок — выпендрился, типа он один весь в белом, а мы дерьмо. Все это кипело и бурлило во мне, и я выпалил:

— Какого хуя ты сюда приперся?! Что за цирк?!

Гакт посмотрел на меня.

— О, — сказал он. — Ты сердишься. — Голос его изменился, и он залепетал и захлопал ресницами, как школьник в кабинете директора: — Он первый меня ударил.  
— Да после того… После таких слов я бы сам тебе врезал!  
— Ты сердишься, — повторил он.  
— Да, сержусь! Ты постоянно издеваешь надо мной!  
— Издеваешься.  
— Что?  
— Надо говорить: издеваешься, а не издеваешь.  
— Черт тебя возьми! Вот! Ты всегда так! Ты у нас самый умный! Самый крутой! Вечно меня обижаешь! И сюда приперся! Драка! Эгоистичный хрен — вот ты кто!  
— Джон…  
— Иди на хуй! Видеть тебя не хочу! Слышать! Знать! Убирайся!  
— Д…  
— Иди к черту!  
— О.

Он пошел по улице, шатаясь и выписывая кренделя. За моей спиной скрипнула дверь — из бара вышел Руи. Я повернулся к нему.

— Прости за это, — сказал я.

Он только кивнул. Потом посмотрел на удаляющееся пьяное тело. И спросил:

— Почему ты не идешь за ним?  
— Что? — Я не поверил своим ушам. — Зачем?

Руи посмотрел на меня в упор.

— Господи, Джон! Это же очевидно!  
— Прости, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
— Ты иногда такой тупой…

Я так и не разобрался, к чему он клонит, просто пожал плечами.

***  
На другой день я получил от Гакта письмо с извинениями — пространное, вежливое, написанное по всем правилам японского политеса. Если верить строке с адресом, то копия ушла к Руи. Интересно, что он ответил. Еще я бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, откуда Гакт знает его e-mail и про наш с ним роман… Я ему ни о первом, ни о втором не говорил. И никому из его окружения не говорил. Так как?..

Прочитав письмо, я вспомнил о том, что наговорил ему, и почувствовал укол совести. Но на ответное письмо я не решился. Во-первых, я столько вежливых слов на японском не знаю; во-вторых, я решил, что лучше позвонить и объясниться без помощи интернета. Но к телефону Гакт не подходил. Поздно вечером позвонил Ю и сообщил, что Гакт без всякого предупреждения уехал из Токио и даже не сказал, куда.


	17. 16

Гакт пропадал два или три дня, не давая о себе знать. И я, честно говоря, ему даже завидовал: я бы тоже не отказался куда-нибудь деться. Меня раздирали сомнения и вопросы. Будь я тогда немного умнее, я бы понял, почему Гакта так плющит, но я был слишком занят своими переживаниями, чтоб делать такие глубокомысленные выводы. В общем, Руи был прав, когда назвал меня тупым…

Узнав об отъезде Гакта, я ответил на его извинительное письмо, надеясь, что он напишет мне пару слов. Но письмо осталось без ответа.

А меня так колбасило и плющило, что мне срочно надо было поделиться своими мыслями с кем-нибудь… с кем угодно. Помимо мотивов Гакта мне было еще очень интересно узнать две вещи. Во-первых, как он нас нашел в этом несчастном баре. Следил он за мной? Или что? Во-вторых, откуда он знал обо мне и Руи? Не мог же он просто ткнуть пальцем в небо и угадать. Т. е. даже он не может все знать и угадывать!

Как-то я имел дурость поделиться этими вопросами с Руи. Мы торчали у него дома, возясь с текстами песен и еще чем-то по мелочи. Слова просто выскочили из меня. Это был промах. Не потому, что Руи как-то задели мои слова (по крайней мере, виду он не подал), а потому, что ответ его мне совсем не понравился.

— Откуда он знает? — кипятился я. — Я ему точно ничего не говорил. Я никому ничего не говорил!  
— Ради бога, Джон, прекрати мельтешить. — Руи устремил на меня взгляд своих уставших после тяжелого дня глаз — Почему тебя это так волнует? И — тебе не кажется, что я не самый подходящий собеседник?  
— Да, волнует! А что, тебя это не касается? Вот этот красивый фингал у тебя под глазом сам вырос?  
— Джон… Ты когда спал последний раз?  
— Не помню. А что?  
— По-моему, у тебя крыша едет, — самым серьезным тоном сказал он.  
— Не исключено, — пробормотал я. — Но думать об этом перестать не могу.

Повисло молчание. А потом Руи изрек то, что я совсем не хотел слышать.

— Это я ему сказал.  
— Что?! Вы что, успели стать друзьями?  
— Нет, конечно! Не пори чушь!  
— Тогда какого хера?  
— Ну, он спросил, а я ответил. Ничего ужасного в этом не вижу, — сказал он, пожав плечами.  
— С чего ему тебя спрашивать?

Я представить себе не мог, чтобы Гакт и Руи вели светскую беседу или еще что-нибудь в таком роде. А тут вот вам. «Он спросил, а я ответил». Это как так могло получиться?

— Я столкнулся с ним около твоего дома, — сказал Руи, точно услышав мои мысли. — Что он там делал, кстати, я бы тоже хотел узнать.

Мое воображение услужливо предоставило мне картину этой дружеской встречи. Сцена из дамского романа, ей-богу. Для полноты не хватает уроненных платков и брошенных перчаток. И что-то было в этом мерзкое, гадкое. Оскорбительное даже. Хотя я сам не понимал, почему меня это так задело.

— Вы, блядь, в карты на меня не играли еще? — выпалил я.

Руи поднял на меня удивленный взгляд.

— Что на тебя нашло? Мы с тобой тогда встречались, разве нет?  
— Черт бы тебя побрал! Тебя и его! — Я вскочил на ноги и, кажется, что-то уронил. — Из-за вас двоих моя жизнь превратилась в бардак! Чтобы вы сдохли оба!  
— Ты белены объелся?! Что ты несешь?!  
— Ты!..  
— Что? — спросил он, тоже начиная раздражаться. — Что — я?!  
— Ты!..

Я запнулся. А что, действительно, он? В чем он виноват? Не он же меня с Гактом свел. Но доводов собственного разума я уже не слышал. Меня просто несло. После секундной запинки я выпалил:

— Ты еще на лбу у себя напиши, что спал со мной. Чтоб все знали. А что?! Ты разве не этого всегда хотел? Ты не потому меня в группу взял, что надеялся, что я тебя трахну разок-другой? Нет?

У Руи вытянулось лицо. Такой палитры эмоций на его лице я не видел никогда.

— Ты охуел? — спросил он сиплым голосом. — Головой где-то стукнулся?  
— А разве не так? — не унимался вселившийся в меня бес. — Ты не думал об этом? А как же «эти одиннадцать ебаных лет»? А? Ты же всегда только этого и хотел! — Я схватил его за руки и притянул к себе. — Хочешь? Сейчас? — зло выдохнул я ему в лицо.  
— Пусти, идиот! — крикнул он, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Раньше ты не сопротивлялся, — проговорил я, не ослабляя хватки.

Я не соображал, что делаю. Полное помутнение рассудка. Я был зол. Чертовски зол. Очухался я, только получив коленом под дых. Закашлявшись, я скатился с дивана (оказывается, я умудрился повалить Руи на диван, хотя я этого даже не помнил). От боли я не мог пошевелиться.

— Ты, бля… — прохрипел я. — Охуел совсем?  
— А ты? — был ответ. — На вот.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал я, взяв дрожащей рукой стакан с водой.  
— Джон, у тебя точно крыша поехала. Никогда не думал, что ты можешь такое выкинуть.

Надо сказать, что удар немного привел меня в чувство. Я все еще злился, но желания срываться на ком-то уже не было. Но меня поразило спокойствие Руи. Видимо, драка с Гактом оказала на него схожее влияние…

— Прости, — выдохнул я, когда смог, наконец, встать. — Я сам от себя такого не ожидал.  
— Иди домой, — сказал он почти ласково. — Тебе надо выспаться.  
— Угу…


	18. 17

По возвращении из своего отпуска Гакт стал какой-то притихший. Раньше я его таким не видел. В целом, он оставался собой, но дурацких шуток стало меньше, а поцелуйчики между делом и вовсе сошли на нет. Неужели ему стало стыдно? Выяснять отношения я не хотел и с вопросами не лез. Где он пропадал, не знал даже Ю. А я, понятное дело, и не спрашивал даже. Хотя и очень хотелось, честно говоря.

После того памятного разговора с Руи я принял Важное Решение (именно так — с заглавных букв). Я сказал себе, что должен выбросить Гакта из головы. Раз и навсегда. И мне это даже почти удалось. Я старательно выискивал у него недостатки, припоминал его дурацкие подколы, его высокомерие, эгоизм и бог знает что еще. Да! У Гакта, оказывается, много недостатков, если покопаться. Его даже есть, за что презирать. По крайней мере, тогда я уговорил себя так думать. Итак, я его почти выкинул из головы, и мне даже немного полегчало. Но когда он вернулся... Что там Ю говорил про мотыльков? Вот именно.

Видеть его, слышать его голос, стоять рядом с ним на сцене, прикасаться к нему — и не любить его было невозможно. И я так и не решился заговорить с ним о том, что меня так волновало. Я боялся, что разговор перейдет в очередную перебранку или драку. Я молчал. И ждал неизвестно чего. Едва ли я на что-то надеялся. Скорее, просто смирился. И в то же время мне казалось, что вот-вот произойдет что-то, что разрубит этот гордиев узел. Я ощущал некую раздвоенность в своем сознании. Одна часть меня рвалась к Гакту. Я хотел быть с ним. Принадлежать ему. Любить его. Эта часть меня жила надеждой. Другая же пребывала в уверенности, что никогда этого не будет, даже в другой жизни.

Врут, когда говорят, что время лечит. Время шло, а легче мне не становилось ничуть. Меня стали мучить сны. Там всегда присутствовал Гакт, и это каждый раз было что-то жуткое и эротическое. Я просыпался среди ночи и долго лежал, глядя в темноту. Я ни о чем не думал. Снов я обычно не запоминал. Они оставляли по себе только какие-то обрывки образов и смутное ощущение чего-то странного и неясного. Но один сон запомнился мне очень хорошо. И, учитывая последующие события, я думаю, можно сказать, что он сбылся. Хотя обычно я не верю в такие вещи.

Я видел темную комнату, стояла такая темень, что все казалось черно-белым. Я лежал на кровати. Из одежды на мне не было ничего, и я стал мерзнуть. Поежившись от холода, я открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой Гакта. В темноте я не мог толком ничего разглядеть, кроме его глаз. Его взгляд скользнул по моему лицу, плечам и груди. Я физически ощущал, как он обжигает кожу. Что-то вроде страха возникло внутри меня, я хотел что-то сказать, но не мог издать ни звука. Гакт наклонился к самому моему лицу. Улыбнулся. Во тьме блеснули белым его острые зубы. Вот тогда мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Я попытался ретироваться, но обнаружил, что мои руки крепко привязаны к кровати. Я был связан: ни убежать, ни увернуться не было даже крошечной возможности. Почему-то, осознав, что полностью нахожусь в его власти, я успокоился. Гакт наклонился еще ниже и поцеловал меня, с силой протолкнув язык мне в рот. Его клыки больно царапали меня, я почувствовал, как потекла струйка крови. В силу странной логики сновидений я видел эту сцену со стороны. Я видел, как я блаженно закрыл глаза, как мое тело выгнулась навстречу рукам Гакта, услышал собственный стон. Тени, падающие на казавшуюся белой спину Гакта, создавали причудливый узор. Шелковое покрывало мерцало в темноте.

Гакт целовал меня очень долго. Мне стало нечем дышать, а он и не думал прекращать. Мой рот наполнялся кровью, моей кровью. Гакт, наконец, оторвался от моих губ. И приник к шее. Я чуть слышно застонал, почувствовав это прикосновение, и тут же послышался хрустящий звук, как будто кто-то надкусил яблоко. Я видел, как его клыки проткнули мою кожу. Боли я не чувствовал. Даже наоборот. Был в этом какой-то свой особый кайф. Я закрыл глаза и выгнул шею, подставляясь под укус. «Если он так хочет...» - подумал я, ощущая, как жизнь капля за каплей вытекает из меня вместе со струйкой крови. С этой мыслью я проснулся.

Рука сама потянулась к шее, но, конечно, никаких следов не было. Но если бы они были, я бы не удивился. Меня немало смутило не только сновидение, но еще и то, что от него я вполне реально кончил, хотя там не было ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию. И нет, ни Дракула, ни даже Береника* меня никогда в сексуальном плане не привлекали. Просто это был Гакт...

В остальном всё шло своим чередом. Надо сказать, что вся моя бурная личная жизнь не сказывалась на работе. Каким-то невероятным усилием воли я умудрялся, когда было нужно, посылать эмоции куда подальше. Так что в распаде YFCz я не виноват. Нам нравилось работать вместе, но в какой-то момент мы поняли, что лучше притормозить, а то мы рискуем начать повторяться и выйти в тираж. К тому же, Гакт уже готов был с головой уйти в работу над своим спектаклем.

Я, конечно, не был в восторге от мысли, что мне уже не придется так часто видеть Гакта. И, честно говоря, я сомневался, что мы будем общаться просто так, без всякого повода. В то же время «другой я» говорил, что это к лучшему, что я смогу освободиться от чар Гакта. Но в его голосе мне слышалось сомнение.

Участники Fade и многие фанаты не скупились на шутки по поводу «освобождения Джона». Я внимал этому потоку остроумия и ловил себя на мысли, что это не я тот самый белый парень, который пел с самими Гактом, я — просто влюбленный мальчишка без надежды на взаимность. К сожалению или к счастью, никто об этом не знал. Сто тысяч раз я спрашивал себя: «Почему, почему он?» Я всегда любил женщин. И никогда не думал, что могу влюбиться в мужчину. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что дело тут было не в половой принадлежности. Было в Гакте нечто, что притягивало к нему людей. Я часто задумывался над этим. Вот например, Чача. Ю сказал, что они сходились и расходились много раз. Почему Чача всегда прощал его? Он же знал, что Гакт снова пойдет налево. Не мог не знать. Почему он столько лет работает с ним и ни разу не заикнулся об уходе или каком-нибудь сайд-проекте (кроме одного альбома лет десять назад)? Конечно, музыкант его уровня может себе позволить делать что угодно или вообще ничего не делать, но все-таки...

Все те люди, которые тогда окружали Гакта, были к нему привязаны. На моей памяти никто не уволился, не ушел. (Распад группы — дело совсем другого плана.) И никого он силой не держал. Чем-то он притягивал к себе... Пожалуй, слово «вампир» наилучшим образом описывает сущность этого человека: согласно поверьям, они тоже умели притягивать к себе людей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Береника — имеется в виду девушка-вампир из одноименного рассказа Эдгара Алана По.


	19. 18

Финальный концерт, а заодно и День рождения Гакта решили отпраздновать — и отпраздновать хорошо, с размахом. Пьянкой, короче. Настроение у всех было отличное. Хотя нам всем было жаль, что «цыплячья» наша жизнь закончилась, но мы чувствовали и что-то вроде гордости за проделанную работу. Даже я чуть не впервые за все это время позабыл свои печали и смог расслабиться.

Гакт сиял, как начищенный песком медный таз, явно получая кайф от роли именинника и хозяина. Пили много. Гакт — человек щедрый, и если уж решил проставиться... Несмотря на усталость после концерта, все были намерены гулять всю ночь. Правда, кое-кто уже к середине вакханалии свалился или уполз спать. В шуме и веселье грустные мысли сами собой выветривались из головы.

Мы с Гактом затеяли что-то вроде дуэли вокалистов — старались перекричать друг друга (и всю шумную компанию заодно). Мне бы даже удалось победить его, если бы не Ю. Он вдруг возник рядом с нами.

\- Джо-о-о-он! - завыл он с пьяными слезами в голосе. - Я буду так скучать по тебе!

С этими словами он повис у меня на шее, из-за чего я чуть не упал, и запечатлел смачный слюнявый поцелуй где-то между моим ухом и глазом. Я попытался выпутаться из его цепких лап, но он не желал, судя по всему, со мной расставаться. Ю всегда так себя вел, когда напивался. Обычно больше всех доставалось Гакту и Чаче, мне и остальным — реже. Иногда он ставил своей целью перецеловать на вечеринке всех — не глядя на возраст, пол и социальный статус, так что ничего особенного за его выходкой не крылось. Но своим поведением он мне напоминал ласкового и слюнявого пса, который ко всем лезет лизаться. Зная, что за первым — не очень удачным поцелуем — последует второй, я попытался вырваться, но хватка у Ю была крепкая.

\- Ю, на место! - скомандовал вдруг Гакт.

Потом он взял Ю за шкирку и оттащил от меня под громкий хохот всех присутствующих. Сам Ю ржал больше всех. Подобные курьезы на вечеринках — дело обычное, поэтому я быстро позабыл обо всем. Но следующий эпизод...

***  
Я мыл руки в ванной. Ничто не предвещало беды, но, подняв глаза, я неожиданно встретился в зеркале с внимательным взглядом Гакта. Не успел я обернуться или сказать что-нибудь, как он обнял меня за пояс и прижался губами к моему затылку. Сердце ухнуло сначала в пятки, а потом подскочило к горлу. «Если он тебя целует, то почему мне нельзя?» - услышал я сдавленный шепот Гакта. Лицо в зеркале приобрело выражение крайней озадаченности. Смысл происходящего я скорее ощущал физически, чем осознавал. Гакт, крепко прижимая меня к себе, губами пересчитывал мои шейные позвонки, а я стоял, как истукан, и хлопал глазами. От каждого прикосновения его губ по спине стадами проносились мурашки. Я закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, отдавая шею в полное его распоряжение. Вдруг он резко развернул меня и прижал к стене с такой силой, что я ударился головой, и впился в мои губы. Мы целовались, жадно прижимаясь друг к другу, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, гладя по плечам, спинам, бедрам... Я чувствовал себя ребенком, дорвавшимся до десерта. Я уже не помнил ни о чем. Во всем доме, во всем мире были только мы двое. И мне казалось, что Гакт думает и чувствует так же, как я. Никакими вопросами я уже не задавался. Сомневаюсь, что хоть какая-нибудь мысль в тот момент присутствовала в моей голове. Я просто наслаждался своим «десертом».

Гакт ухватился за мою футболку и потянул ее вверх. «Что, прямо здесь?» - промелькнуло у меня в голове, тут же растворившись в возбуждении. Я был согласен и на здесь, и на где угодно еще. Это было даже не желание, а одержимость. Если бы он в этот момент оттолкнул меня, я бы его, наверное, убил. Но он не собирался меня отталкивать. Его губы заскользили по моим плечам и груди, по животу... Я судорожно вздохнул и прислонился спиной к прохладной стене. Гакт провел языком вдоль моего ремня. «Он что, собирается?..» - От одной только этой мысли я застонал в голос. Но Гакт поднялся на ноги и прильнул к моим губам. При этом одной рукой он обнимал меня за пояс, а другую положил мне на затылок — в старых добрых традициях Голливуда. Его язык вытворял что-то невероятное. У меня уже челюсть ныла — таким долгим был поцелуй. Гакт вдруг взял мою руку и прижал к своему паху. Ощущение приятной твердости под ладонью распалило меня еще больше. Теперь уже я с силой вжимал его в стену. Но он очень скоро вывернулся, и я второй раз стукнулся головой.

\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал он, приподняв мое лицо за подбородок.

Я поднял на него взгляд. Из-за освещения ванной комнаты его глаза казались темно-синими. Было что-то дьявольское во всем его облике, особенно в этой неестественной синеве глаз. Он пристально смотрел на меня, точно пытался прочесть мои мысли. И я думаю, он и правда мог их читать, как открытую книгу. О, как я любил его в этот момент! Я взял его лицо в ладони и жадно поцеловал. Я не верил сам себе: мне все казалось, что это сон, что я вот-вот проснусь в своей постели. Поэтому я хватал это прекрасное мгновение за хвост — пока оно у меня еще было.

Он вдруг провел ладонью по моему лицу и шее, а потом крепко сжал горло — ровно на столько, чтобы я это ощутил, но дышать мог. Не ослабляя хватки, он зашептал мне на ухо, обдавая своим горячим дыханием щеку: «Хочешь меня? Не получится так, как тогда? Не сбежишь?» Я в ответ замотал головой, давая понять, что нет, ни за что не передумаю. Он обнял меня так крепко, что у меня ребра затрещали. «В этот раз точно не сбежишь», - прошептал он, даже как будто с угрозой. «Ни за что, - отозвался я. - Я хочу тебя...»

Гакт взял меня за руку и потащил (именно потащил, а не повел) в спальню... У меня не было ни возражений по этому поводу, ни мыслей. Нет, мне не было все равно. Просто... Голова была совершенно пуста. Наверное, что-то подобное испытывают люди под гипнозом.

Хотя дом был полон людей, нам никто не встретился и в постели Гакта никто не дрых. Я бы, впрочем, не удивился, если бы все люди не только в доме, но и во все мире просто исчезли в одночасье, как в том рассказе Брэдбери*. Остались только мы.

***  
Гакт склонился надо мной, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша от возбуждения. Я чувствовал, как его рука скользит по моей груди, словно изучая. Я схватил его за руки и резко притянул к себе. Мы стали целоваться. От такой невероятной близости с ним у меня кружилась голова. Целуя его, я чуть не до синяков сжимал его плечи.

\- О, Джон, я так долго этого ждал, - проворковал он, проводя кончиками пальцев по моему лицу. - Ты такой красивый... губы... ресницы...

Он наградил меня поцелуем в глаза и стал целовать мое лицо, ни на секунду не переставая шептать что-то. Смысл его речей до меня не доходил, но сам звук его голоса обволакивал меня и уносил в дальние дали. По моему телу пробежала сладкая дрожь, и я негромко застонал. Гакт в очередной раз поймал мои губы. Я почувствовал, что он завозился с моим ремнем, пытаясь его расстегнуть. Пряжка поддалась не сразу. Только ощутив его прикосновение, я осознал всю степень своего возбуждения. Я застонал теперь в полный голос, еще сильнее вцепился в его плечи; по моему телу словно электрический ток пробежал. «О боже! Гаку! Сделай так еще раз... Пожалуйста... О...» - простонал я, чуть не плача. «Что, нравится?» - «Да...»  
Я кончил ему в ладонь. Это, видимо, не входило пока в его планы, и на его лице мелькнуло недовольное выражение. Но он только улегся рядом со мной и крепко обнял. «Прости», - пробормотал я, покраснев от нелепости извинений. Гакт хмыкнул и сказал: «Ты же не думаешь, что так легко отделаешься?» - «Нет». Он поцеловал меня. Под новым потоком ласк я опять пришел в возбуждение — много времени на это не понадобилось... Гакт провел ладонью по моему лицу и прошептал: «Закрой глаза. А теперь... Теперь представь, как мой член входит в тебя... Так глубоко, как только это возможно... Ты стонешь подо мной... О, Джон, я буду так тебя трахать... Ты эту ночь никогда не забудешь...»

Я послушно закрыл глаза... Он говорил и говорил в таком духе, и мое воображение услужливо подкидывало мне соответствующие картинки. Его руки и губы заскользили по моему телу. Я таял от каждого его прикосновения. Он умел быть нежным. Таким нежным, что даже страшно становилось. Это было что-то нечеловеческое, ирреальное. Вдруг он запустил пальцы мне в волосы и так сильно потянул, что я вскрикнул от боли.

\- Заткнись, - приказал он металлическим голосом. - Иди сюда...

Я оказался на полу, стоя перед Гактом на коленях. Он крепко держал меня — одной рукой за волосы, другой до боли сжимал плечо. Это никак не вязалось ни с его только что лившейся на меня нежностью, ни с моими фантазиями. Инстинктивно я попытался вырваться из его цепких лап, но, во-первых, попытка эта была слишком вялой, во-вторых, он только сжал пальцы сильнее.

\- Разве ты не мечтал об этом? - промурлыкал Гакт. - Почувствовать его твердость, его вкус... - Где-то я это уже слышал... - Ради бога, Джон! Хотя бы посмотри на него! Он же тебя не укусит.

Что-то было в голосе Гакта, что заставляло слушаться его беспрекословно. Не строгость, не тон приказа, а что-то более глубинное, с чем при всем желании ты не можешь поспорить. Так разговаривают крестные отцы в голливудских фильмах — спокойно, без нажима, но ты понимаешь, что возражать или отказываться бесполезно и даже опасно.

Едва ли, конечно, я в тот момент был способен к таким размышлениям. Все это пришло мне в голову уже потом, когда я, по прошествии какого-то времени, вспоминал об этом... Что меня действительно занимало тогда, это Гакт вкупе со своим «магнумом». От прилившей крови его член стал бордовым; и от того ли, что он был так близко к моему лицу, или по какой еще причине он казался мне неправдоподобно огромным. Я хотел его. Я столько мечтал об этом. Но то, что я видел, никак не состыковывалось с тем, что я себе представлял.

Гакт, уже начиная терять терпение, раздраженно бросил:

\- Ради бога, Джон! Просто открой рот! Ну!

Он толкнул меня коленом и надавил на мою голову. В нос мне ударил специфический запах, исходящий от его достоинства. 

«Я что, так же пахну?» - подумал вдруг я. Но эта мысль быстро исчезла. Да и запах был скорее возбуждающим, чем отталкивающим.

Я осторожно коснулся его губами и кончиком языка. Гакт довольно пробормотал что-то. Я обхватил его член губами и заглотал в себя насколько мог. Гакт не то вздохнул, не то застонал. Его реакция раззадорила меня. Мне нравилось это делать. Стоны Гакта возбуждали меня, а сам факт того, что я могу к нему так прикасаться...

Гакт сильно надавил мне на голову, заставляя заглотать его еще глубже. Но для меня это было слишком — я закашлялся и дернулся, задев его зубами.

\- Блядь! Идиот!

Он оттолкнул меня, а потом со всей дури съездил мне по лицу. Больше от неожиданности, чем от самого удара, я упал на пол; рот и, кажется, нос были разбиты в кровь. Отплевываясь, я попытался встать, но грозный окрик Гакта меня остановил:

\- Лежать! Лицом вниз!

Я замер в ожидании. Был ли я удивлен? Напуган? Зол? Обижен? Нет. С каким-то маньяческим весельем я чувствовал, что мне нравится. Мысль о том, что я полностью нахожусь в его власти, приятно щекотала нервы и возбуждала. Возможно, где-то очень глубоко в душе я не был в восторге, но... Я никогда не был склонен к мазохизму или чему-то вроде того. Меня не возбуждали мысли о подчинении и девушки в коже. С женщинами (и с единственным мужчиной, который был у меня до Гакта) все было очень нежно и без всяких излишеств. Но это был Гакт, а ему можно валять меня по полу или таскать за волосы — если он так хочет.

Первый удар ремнем по спине окатил меня жаркой волной боли — от плеч до поясницы. Когда боль немного улеглась, я услышал — как будто со стороны — свой собственный сдавленный шепот: «Еще...» Я впился зубами в руку, чтобы не кричать. Спина горела огнем, как при лихорадке; по лицу стекал пот, застилая глаза. Второй удар оказался сильнее. Третий, четвертый... Не могу сказать, сколько это длилось, но когда Гакту надоело, у меня было ощущение, что с меня пытались содрать кожу. Гакт швырнул ремень куда-то в сторону и склонился надо мной. Он провел языком вдоль одной из свежих ссадин. Ощущение было странное. Он резко перевернул меня на спину и, всем весом вдавливая меня в пол, поцеловал в разбитые губы.

\- Значит, тебе понравилось, да? - спросил он, приподнявшись надо мной и вглядываясь мне в лицо.

В ответ я нервно облизал губы. У меня в голове было слишком много тумана, чтобы анализировать свои ощущения... Да и говорить не хотелось. Гакт, впрочем, был доволен моим молчаливым ответом. Он широко улыбнулся и снова поцеловал меня. Я со стоном обнял его и прижал к себе. Он посмотрел на меня. В полумраке комнаты мнилось, что в его глазах мечется пламя. Я провел рукой по его лицу; он быстрым движением поцеловал мою ладонь и схватил меня за запястье.

Откуда-то появилась вдруг веревка, которой он связал мне руки. Узел был тугой, руки мгновенно онемели. Наверное, следовало сопротивляться, возразить, но мне это даже в голову не пришло. Я лежал на полу, привязанный за вытянутые руки к ножке кровати (кресла? стола?), а надо мной нависал Гакт. Он стал целовать меня, пуская в ход зубы, шарил по моему телу руками, не стесняясь оставлять следы ногтей. Он не давал мне пошевелиться без его соизволения. Я был в полном его распоряжении — словно кукла в руках ребенка. Злого ребенка. Он наслаждался моей реакцией на его ласки. Дразнил меня. Шептал какие-то пошлости. Мне не хватало дыхания. Он видел, что я просто с ума схожу от всего этого — и еще больше дразнил меня, не давая ни разрядиться, ни хотя бы отдышаться.

\- Попроси меня, - сказал он вдруг, обдавая горячим дыханием мое лицо.  
\- Что? О чем? - не понял я.  
\- Ты же хочешь. Попроси... И я подумаю. - Гакт по-кошачьи улыбнулся.  
\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал я, действительно ничего не соображая.

Он не стал дожидаться, когда я начну соображать, и выдохнул мне прямо в лицо:

\- Трахнуть тебя, Джон?  
\- Да... - вымолвил я и, подумав, добавил: - Пожалуйста...  
\- О да... Сейчас...

Смазки он не пожалел, но несмотря на это... Я заорал, как резаный. И тут же получил по лицу. «Не ори! Весь дом разбудишь!» - рыкнул Гакт. Я зажмурился и закусил губу. Боль отдавалась в самом затылке. Гакт не пытался облегчить мне жизнь, и мне оставалось только стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Он нависал надо мной, опираясь на руки, и буквально впивался в меня глазами. От возбуждения его лицо перекосило, глаза казались пустыми и черными.

\- Боже... - простонал он. - Ты такой... Такой тесный... Джон...

Он издал что-то среднее между стоном и рыком и, навалившись на меня, стал целовать. Боль не отступала, но, черт возьми, я ловил кайф именно от этого. Я совершенно одурел от боли и возбуждения. Это было похоже на наркотический угар. Я ничего не соображал, ничего не видел и не слышал. Вся вселенная сократилась до той точки, где соединялись наши тела... Я уже не знал, больно мне, приятно или все сразу. Точно я знал только одно — я не хотел, чтобы это кончалось. Когда губы Гакта ложились на мои, я жадно ловил их. Но этого было мало. Мне хотелось обнять Гакта, прижать к себе, впиться в его плечи... Я дернул руками, но веревка только еще сильнее затянулась, больно впиваясь в кожу. У меня потемнело в глазах, дышать становилось все тяжелее. Тело казалось каким-то чужим, как бы отдельным от меня. Сердце стучало, как ненормальное. В висках загудело. Воздуха не хватало. «Ох, Гаку...» - простонал я. Это только распалило его еще сильнее. Он и не думал прекращать...

Видимо, в какой-то момент я совсем потерял связь с реальностью. Вдруг я обнаружил, что все закончилось. Я лежал на боку — руки были свободны — и пытался отдышаться. Тело ныло так, будто по мне каток проехал. Голова немного кружилась. Я попытался встать, но стоило мне немного приподняться, как меня вырвало. Меня всего трясло, и я бы непременно рухнул лицом в свежую лужу, если бы Гакт не поднял меня и не дотащил до кровати.

\- Господи, Джон! - услышал я его испуганный голос.

Он уложил меня на кровать. Его рука коснулась моего лба.

\- Джон, пожалуйста, скажи хоть что-нибудь! - закричал он. - Джон! Ты жив?  
\- Не вижу ничего, - отозвался я глухим шепотом.  
\- Ты глаза-то открой, - сказал он с заметным облегчением.

Глаза и правда оказались закрыты. Я разомкнул веки и увидел перепуганное лицо Гакта.

\- Джон... Ты жив?  
\- Холодно, - пожаловался я, снова закрывая глаза.

Меня бил озноб. Гакт закутал меня в одеяло и крепко обнял.

\- Прости меня, - прошептал он. - Прости... Прости...

Я прижимался к нему, стуча зубами, и никак не мог сообразить, за что он извиняется. Я обвил его руками и уткнулся в его плечо.

\- Гаку, я люблю тебя, - прошептал я.

В ответ он поцеловал меня в лоб и обнял еще крепче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду рассказа Рэя Брэдбери «Каникулы».


	20. 19

Проснувшись, я довольно долго лежал, бессмысленно глядя в потолок. Голова была пуста до звона в ушах. Ни мыслей, ни даже чувств. Тело ощущалось чужим, отдельным от меня. Не знаю, сколько я пролежал так. В реальность меня вернула неприятная ноющая боль во всем теле. Осознание произошедшего приходило медленно, как постепенно вспоминаются подробности ночного кошмара. Перед внутренним взором то и дело вспыхивали, отзываясь дрожью во всем теле, обрывки нашей бурной ночи. «Ты такой тесный, Джон...» О боже... Это, наверное, было самое тягостное пробуждение в моей жизни. Я пошевелился, попытавшись встать, мучительно застонал. Гакт пробормотал что-то ласково-успокаивающее, прижал меня к себе. Я закрыл глаза и задремал. Меня успокаивало то, что он был рядом. Все еще. Вот так бы... навсегда. Эта мысль разбудила меня. Я невольно дернулся, и Гакт посмотрел на меня.

\- Спи, - улыбнулся он. - Еще ночь.

Гакт был единственным человеком, кто мог в этом склепе без окон определить время суток, не прибегая к помощи техники, и я ему поверил. Но заснуть я не мог. Я довольно долго лежал, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Мне было неправдоподобно хорошо. Хотя у меня и ныло все тело, а голова просто раскалывалась на части. Вопросы типа «а что теперь?» меня не волновали. Я просто не был способен к анализу ситуации и вопросам... Кто в такие моменты, вообще, о чем-то думает? Я осторожно коснулся губами его плеча. Почувствовав прикосновение, он крепко обнял меня и нашел губами мои губы.

\- Не спится? - спросил он, нависая надо мной и как-то странно улыбаясь.

В полумраке я не видел толком выражения его лица, но эту улыбку я никогда не забуду.

\- Не спится, - ответил я.

Гакт шумно вздохнул и наклонился ко мне. Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Он коротко поцеловал меня в губы и шею. Потом улегся, положив голову мне на грудь. Я зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

\- Гаку... - шепнул я, сам себя не слыша.  
\- Я сплю, - отозвался он, не меняя положения. - Утром поговорим.

Я вдруг почувствовал, что меня одолевает сон. Глаза сами собой закрылись. Гакт спал у меня на груди, как котенок. Когда — уже утром — я проснулся окончательно, его не было...

Кое-как шевелясь, то и дело кряхтя от боли во всем теле, я вылез из кровати. Следов вчерашнего разврата видно не было. Я кое-как добрался до душа. Стоя под тугими струями воды, я пытался привести мысли в порядок и осознать происходящее. Вот теперь меня начали грызть вопросы и сомнения. Если бы, проснувшись, я увидел Гакта рядом, все было бы ясно и однозначно — так я думал. Но раз его не было...

Вода нещадно хлестала меня по саднящей спине. Бедра, плечи, руки и шея были исцарапаны и искусаны. Я даже не пытался думать, как я в таком виде выйду на сцену. И — черт побери! - завтра концерт Fade аж в Хиросиме, и мне надо быть в форме, а я даже шевелюсь с трудом. Я попробовал пропеть одну фразу, но голос не слушался, хрипел и был еле слышен. Меня начинало мутить от похмелья, голова налилась свинцом; снова замелькали обрывки вчерашнего, отдаваясь в теле холодной дрожью.

Выйдя из душа, я чувствовал себя немного лучше, хотя полностью прийти в норму мне не удалось. Дом был пуст. Ни пьяных тел, ни — тем более — трезвых. Я завернул было на кухню, но мысль о еде вызвала новый приступ тошноты. 

Я отправился на поиски Гакта. Обнаружил я его в студии. Он сидел на диване, мельком просматривая какие-то бумаги — наброски песен, насколько я смог разглядеть. При моем появлении он вскинул голову и прямо и спокойно посмотрел мне в глаза. Он был без линз. Первый раз на моей памяти. Впервые за все время нашего знакомства я видел его глаза — без цветных линз или темных очков. С минуту мы смотрели друг на друга. Еще миг — и... Его лицо в моих ладонях, поцелуи, пылкий, сбивчивый шепот... И вдруг он уперся ладонями в мои плечи и мягко отстранил меня.

\- Джон... - сказал он.

В его голосе слышалась какая-то невыносимая, нечеловеческая усталость, точно само мое имя причиняло ему боль. Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить: «что?», но он опередил меня:

\- Тебе лучше уйти.

Я готов был ко всему. Ну, мне так казалось. Ко всему. Но не к этому нервному и сдавленному «тебе лучше уйти». Я кинул на него потерянный взгляд. «Может, я ослышался?..»

\- Не смотри на меня так, - пробормотал он, нервно кусая губы. - Джон... Я... Слушай... - Он плюхнулся на диван и судорожно провел рукой по лицу. - Ненавижу такие разговоры.

Я промолчал. Меня такие разговоры тоже в восторг не приводят, честно говоря. Сколько посуды было у меня дома перебито истеричными дамочками... Самое противное, что в такие моменты ты всегда знаешь, что сейчас услышишь. Я просто ждал, когда на меня выльется поток объяснений и оправданий. От обыденности ситуации легче не становилось.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь... - заговорил Гакт после некоторого молчания. - Ты хоть понимаешь, с кем связался? Не смей меня перебивать! Я сам собьюсь. Джон, я... - Он вскочил и заходил по студии, как пантера по клетке. Потом повернулся ко мне: - Джон, я — чудовище. Я ломаю все, к чему прикасаюсь. Но я не хочу сломать тебя. Потому что ты мне дорог.

Он оборвал свою речь и посмотрел на меня. Наверное, он ждал ответа. Но я понятия не имел, что говорить. Гакт как-то странно взглянул на меня. Это был взгляд человека, который давно все решил и которому это решение не нравилось, хоть и выглядит единственно верным. Тогда я, конечно, смысла этого выражения не понимал. Только потом, возвращаясь мысленно к той минуте, я осознал, что должен был понять: это конец.

\- Я люблю тебя, - глухим еле слышным голосом сказал он.  
\- Га...

Он нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил он уже более твердо. - С самой первой встречи. Джон, я... Ты себе даже представить не можешь,   
как мне тяжело было все это время! Потому что... Потому что я не могу!

\- Nonsense,* - пробормотал я.

Он замотал головой.

\- Вовсе нет. Послушай. Раз я говорю — так и есть. Ты меня с ума сводишь. Всегда сводил. И чем дальше, тем больше. И я с самого начала знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. О, я много об этом думал. К тому же, я видел, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь... - Он помолчал, будто обдумывая свои слова, и продолжил: - В Париже ты меня отшил. Что ж... Я ушел, потому что в противном случае я бы все равно своего добился, но едва ли ты был бы в восторге от этого. И после сегодняшней ночи я думаю, что это было правильно. Да! Я бродил по городу и думал... Видишь ли, если бы я... решил быть с тобой, то... Я в жизни никого так не любил, как тебя. Именно поэтому я... нам нельзя быть вместе.  
\- Какого хрена! - вскричал я, от волнения переходя на английский. - Ты сам себя слышишь?! «Я люблю тебя, поэтому нам нельзя быть вместе». Ты что, идиот?! Что это чушь?! Если бы ты сказал, что я тебе не нужен, что... Короче, если бы ты меня просто послал куда подальше... Но так... Это бред какой-то!  
\- Я был бы рад, если бы все было так просто. Когда я думал о тебе, о нас, о том, что мы могли бы быть вместе, я всегда возвращался к одному и тому же: я бы никогда ни на шаг не отпустил бы тебя от себя. Я бы все сделал, чтобы ты всегда был рядом. Всегда. Постоянно. Каждый день и ночь... Если бы мне для этого пришлось замутить еще с десяток сайд-проектов или даже развалить Fade, я бы на это пошел. О, я бы ни перед чем не остановился!  
\- Ты что, совсем ненормальный?! - вырвалось у меня.  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь... - ответил он. - Я бы это сделал. И ты бы меня никогда не простил... Да и без этого. Ты — не такой человек, чтобы зависеть от кого-то. Тебе нужна свобода, свежий воздух. Ты бы никогда не смог жить в тени кого-то. Как бы сильно ни любил. Я бы держал тебя при себе, ни на шаг не отпуская... Однажды ты бы меня возненавидел, но было бы поздно. - Его голос звучал так, словно он рассказывал историю, поучительную и мудрую. А я — глупый мальчишка, которого надо учить жизни. Гакт, наверное, все эти два года, что мы знакомы, готовил свою речь. Он помолчал немного, перевел дух и продолжил: - Я бы сломал тебе жизнь, Джон. Ты помнишь, тогда, когда мне было плохо... Ты спросил, не надо ли тебе остаться со мной. Ты действительно был готов забить на важный для твоей группы тур, чтобы подержать меня за руку? Я же знаю, что — да. Уж извини за прямоту, но ты ведешь себя, как подросток. У тебя все на лице написано.

Он умолк. Я обессиленно вздохнул и сел на диван рядом с ним. Сидеть было не лучшей идеей, но стоять у меня не было сил.

\- Я ранен в мозг,* - пробормотал я, глядя в пол. - Ты не можешь так поступить со мной...

Я судорожно провел рукой по волосам и лицу, пытаясь прийти в себя. Слова Гакта больно меня ранили. Самым ужасным было то, что я понимал каким-то шестым (восьмым, десятым) чувством: он прав. Вся моя душа восставала против этого, но его правоты это ничуть не умаляло. Все его доводы были нелогичны, нелепы, и в то же время он говорил то, что думал и знал, в чем был уверен, и можно было не сомневаться, что все было бы именно так, как он описывал. Ерунда какая-то получалась: он, можно сказать, попользовался мной и бросил, но в то же время выходило, что он чуть не облагодетельствовал меня!

\- Ты не можешь просто послать меня, - выдавил я. - Это подло. - Я судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, и продолжил: - Развлекся разок и все? Так? Это нечестно, тебе не кажется? С моим мнением ты не хочешь считаться?  
\- Ради бога, Джон! Если бы я хотел просто поразвлечься, я бы не стал заморачиваться с группой, - ответил он с ехидной улыбкой. - Что касается мнений... Я все сказал.   
\- И на том спасибо. Все равно ты не можешь так поступить...  
\- Могу. Подло, да. Я говорил уже, что я чудовище. - Он помолчал. - Джон... Я столько времени сдерживался... Так ревновал, злился, грыз себя... Лучше нам больше не видеться. Хотя больше всего мне сейчас хочется повалить тебя на этот диван и... Но после того, что было ночью... Я так хотел тебя, что голову потерял. В другой раз мне так башню снести может, что ты не отделаешься обмороком. Что тогда, Джон? Я буду сдирать с тебя кожу, а ты даже не попросишь быть понежнее? Ты же не выдержишь... меня.

Он вдруг резко притянул меня к себе, обхватил руками и поцеловал. Его рука сжала мое горло.

\- Я мог бы свернуть тебе шею, как цыпленку, что, конечно, было бы весьма иронично в контексте распада группы...

Я только покорно замер в ожидании. После упоминания дивана я несколько потерял нить его рассуждений. Он отпустил меня и снова заходил по комнате.

\- Когда ты застукал нас с Чачей, я думал: все, теперь ты будешь думать, что я с ним... Ну, и, может, забудешь меня уже. Так было бы лучше всего. Не знаю, кстати, что тебе Ю наплел — он слишком много манги для девочек читает, по-моему, - но мы уже очень давно не вместе, с этим покончено. Так вот. Вообще-то, почти получилось, но... Я не мог без тебя. Ходил за тобой, ревновал, бесился, нарвался на твоего бой-френда. Он обещал мне ноги переломать, если еще раз меня у твоего дома увидит. Он что, совсем без мозгов?

Я невольно усмехнулся, представив себе, как Руи угрожает Гакту и как Гакт фигеет от такого поворота событий.

\- Он из тех людей, кого лучше не сердить, - сказал я. - И — откровенность за откровенность — он уже не мой бой-френд, мы разошлись незадолго до твоей пьяной выходки в баре.  
\- Этого я не знал. Я думал, вы все еще вместе. В баре? А, да... Слушай, я тогда сказал... Я, конечно, уже извинялся, но... Я бы никогда такого не сказал, будь я в твердом уме и трезвой памяти! Я увидел вас и... В общем, это была глупая пьяная выходка. Я бы в жизни так тебя не оскорбил! Да и бывший твой — неплохой парень, если подумать... В общем, я снова хочу извиниться.

Я только сдержанно кивнул. Мне вдруг вспомнилось: «Почему ты не идешь за ним? Ты такой тупой». Руи понял, я — нет. Мне даже в голову не пришло.

\- Тебя нельзя не любить, - сказал вдруг Гакт. - Ты как самый большой в мире щенок. Сомнительный комплимент, наверное, но я не знаю, как еще сказать. Но, Джон, я тебе не нужен. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет заботиться о тебе, чесать за ухом, давать выспаться... - Он усмехнулся. - Это все не про меня. Я не умею быть бой-френдом. Я буду держать тебя на привязи, а тебе это не нужно.

Он замолчал и сжал плотно губы. Наверное, он считал, что сказал достаточно. Нам нельзя быть вместе. Он может мне навредить. Он мне не подходит.

\- Трус! - вылетело из меня. - Ты просто боишься! Говоришь, что любишь, и тут же отшиваешь меня! Я буду ненавидеть тебя, если останусь с тобой? А сейчас, после всего, что ты мне наговорил, что я, по-твоему, должен чувствовать? Если бы ты любил меня, ты бы все сделал, чтобы быть со мной. А если опасаешься чего-то, мог бы приложить немного усилий и измениться.  
\- Да, я трус, - ответил он спокойно. - Я боюсь за тебя. Джон... - Он взял меня за руки. - Вот с этим ты что будешь делать?

Я посмотрел на свои запястья. Следы от веревки даже не думали исчезать. Вид был не самый лучший.

\- Ты же знаешь, - продолжал он, - что я прав. Мне плевать, если это трусость или подлость. Потому что подчас, когда любишь кого-то, надо найти в себе силы отказаться от него. Я никогда себе не прощу вчерашнего... Лучше ты будешь меня ненавидеть сейчас, чем потом, когда уже ничего нельзя будет исправить. И если я вчера не смог устоять перед искушением... Когда Ю полез к тебе... Я просто взбесился! И... Короче, больше я себе таких вспышек не позволю. Потому что ты мне дорог. Потому что теперь я точно знаю, чем это кончается. А отказать ты бы мне не смог, сам знаешь. Не возражай.

Черт, как все паршиво выходит... Я с силой сжал его руки. Прижался к ним лицом.

\- Гаку... Пожалуйста... Мне все равно... даже если... Гаку...

Он колебался. Его уверенность в собственной правоте пошатнулась. Я видел, что он хочет забрать все свои слова обратно. Но вот он высвободил руки.

\- Нет...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonsense – чушь, ерунда (англ.).  
> Я ранен в мозг. - У. Шекспир, «Король Лир».


	21. Эпилог

На прощание он меня поцеловал. Почему-то в затылок. Дальше — провал. Меня как будто выключили. Пустота. Оглушающая. Злая. Могильная. Наверное, это звучит высокопарно, но так оно и было. Я машинально касался затылка, словно надеясь поймать в волосах поцелуй Гакта. «Глупо», — одергивал я себя и опускал руку. Никогда на меня так не давила и так не оглушала тишина моей квартиры.

Действовал я на автопилоте. Принять душ. Побриться. Ответить на десяток пропущенных звонков.

Если бы не концерт — на следующий день и в Хиросиме, — то, наверное, я бы просто провалялся на кровати целый день, давясь жалостью к себе и пребывая в самом мрачном расположении духа. А как еще должны вести себя несчастные влюбленные? Но я не мог себе этого позволить. И это, пожалуй, было правильно.

***  
— Надо же, живой! А мы уж думали, что тебя фанаты похитили, — приветствовал меня Кансей. — Мы тебе все утро звонили. Где ты был?  
— Пьян был, не помню, — пробормотал я, невольно морщась от его приветственного хлопка по спине.

Иногда я своих товарищей по группе ненавижу. Потому что обязательно надо сказать что-нибудь и поддеть меня, особенно если дело доходит до Гакта. Ребят, завидуйте молча, — хочется иногда сказать. Ну, или просто поотрывать им головы. Но мы все-таки друзья, а еще нам работать, поэтому я только вяло отмахиваюсь и делаю вид, что так и надо. Но они все равно придурки. Мимо пьянки с Гактом они, конечно, тоже не прошли. Шквал остроумия дошел до максимальных пределов, когда в гримерке мне пришлось снять рубашку. Да, бурная личная жизнь; да, девушка темпераментная была, очень; идите на хуй, мудаки.

— Хватит уже. Вам что, по тринадцать? — проворчал вдруг Руи, прерывая поток остроумия и нескромных вопросов. — Лучше придумайте что-нибудь, чтоб эту живопись фанаты не увидели.

По тому взгляду, который он бросил при этом на меня, я понял, что он быстро сообразил, что это была за «темпераментная девушка». У меня уже не было ни сил, ни желания в чем-то виниться или извиняться. Не, чувак, мы это уже проходили, и с меня хватит. Я в упор посмотрел на него. Он отвел глаза. На этом инцидент можно было считать исчерпанным. Но это только я так думал.

— Это он? — был вопрос, когда мы остались одни.  
— Не твое дело, — отмахнулся я.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня. Мне ужасно захотелось вдруг рассказать ему обо всем. Пожаловаться даже. Я быстро отогнал от себя это малодушное желание и пробормотал только:

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Я не знаю, что он подумал и какие выводы сделал. Но он определенно был зол. На меня или на Гакта, или на нас обоих — понятия не имею. Ревность — страшная штука. Неразделенная любовь еще страшнее. Уж я-то знаю. Но это же не повод лезть ко мне! Черт бы их всех побрал. Вместе со мной и всеми этими сопливыми воплями.

***  
Когда я вышел на сцену… Есть такие моменты в жизни: словно все твое представление о мире в одно мгновение переворачивается, и тебе открывается что-то такое, о чем ты раньше даже не догадывался. Это нельзя описать словами, зафиксировать и осмыслить до конца. Ты просто понимаешь, что… Что-то понимаешь. Очень важное, опорное для тебя. Такие моменты происходят после больших потрясений. Не так уж редко, честно говоря. Они довольно быстро забываются, оставаясь где-то глубоко внутри. Это был один из таких моментов. Все это время, с нашего разговора с Гактом, у меня было ощущение, будто у меня легкие вырвали, и как хочешь, так и дыши. И вот теперь… Можно дышать. Петь. Даже жить.  
Не надо думать, что я мгновенно забыл о его существовании, просто что-то изменилось, и я, щурясь от яркого света софитов, растворился в происходящем здесь и сейчас, а не в том, что так меня мучило еще пару часов назад.  
Никакая рана не заживает мгновенно. Но можно научиться с этой раной жить. Несмотря ни на что.


End file.
